The Long Ride
by Percabethandactingstar
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, the rest of the seven plus Thalia and Nico form a band. the story follows them as they follow the road to being celebrities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's this is my first fanfic. Please don't be too harsh with comments constructive criticism is highly excepted and welcome. Thank you and enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own PJO or HOO Uncle Rick does.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a loud banging noise at the doors to my balcony. I groaned and rolled over wondering who had the nerve to wake me up so early. Then I looked at my alarm clock it was 7:30 am. My eyes widened. Oh no. I looked toward my balcony. It was Percy Jackson my best friend since I moved here to New York in 6th grade. He was pointing at his watch. I held up my finger, I riped of my blankets I hear my song book fall to the floor I picked it up and put it under my pillow and quickly got dressed. I put on my favorite pair of blue jeans, my Fall Out Boy t-shirt, and my gray high tops. I threw my blonde princess curls in a ponytail. I grabbed my book bag and I opened the door to let Percy in.

"How in the word did you over sleep?" Percy said

I rolled my eyes all we walked down the stairs to the living room. My mom sitting on the couch eating breakfast. "Morning Mom," I said as I walk to the kitchen. I grabbed a breakfast bar.

"Morning Sweetheart. Morning Percy." she said.

"Morning Athena." he said in reply

"Next time just come to the front door. I could hear your banging all the way down here sweetie"

Percy laughed, " Aww ,but its more fun to see her snoring. Haha."

I looked up at that remark. He did not,"I do _not_ snore!"

He laughed "Ah yes, you do Wise girl"

"I do not Seaweed Brian." I said as I started walking to the front door. "Bye Mom. I'm off to school." I said as I opened the door with my keys in hand. I heard running and then Percy saying wait up. As we walked to my car he said, "So how does Annabeth Chase over sleep, huh?"

"By staying up doing homework for Bio." I said

"Ya right, more like righting in your song book again"

I glared at him and opened my door and sat in my F150. Percy got in on the other side. He was right and he knew it.

"So what's it called?" he asked

I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What is what called?" I asked as I cranked my truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay I may not be as smart as you, Wise girl but I'm not stupid." he said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Haha very funny now spill."

I sighed "I don't know what you're talking about." as I stopped at a stoplight.

"You cant fool me wise girl come on."

He knew me too well. " It's called 'Jump then fall" I finally said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

 **So, ya that's the first chapter tell me how you liked it. And if there's anything I can do to make it better in the comment section thank you. The song _jump then fall_ is by Taylor Swift. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there hope you like the last chapter sorry it was short but this one will be longer so here's the second enjoy.**

Annabeth POV

I turn my car off and sit there for a minute. Goode High School is like every other high school. Very big and full of students. Most every one know me as Percy Jackson's best friend that is really smart. To my friends I'm Annabeth just Annabeth that's it. I don't stand out, but I wish I could. Percy stands out because he's the schools champion swimmer. He's popular with every one hardly anyone doesn't like him. He's nice to everybody but it's hard to get close to him few people have and I'm so glad I'm one of those people.

Pretty much almost every girl has a crush on him. I mean it's hard not too. He's tall with hair that's black as midnight and can not be tamed, eyes so green that they would give the waters in the Caribbean a run for it's money. I'm different from those girls I don't have just a crush on him I'm in love with him, but I cant tell him I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm pretty sure he doesn't fell the same way about me.

Percy taps me on the shoulder and I look at him "What?" I asked

"Can I hear some out it?" he asked.

A tap on my window saves me from answering that question. I roll down the window . Thalia was there smiling. Soon our other friends came to my truck. "Hey, guy's ready for today" I asked

Piper groaned, "No, I've got that algebra 2 test today."

"It's okay, Pipes you'll do fine don't freak out about it." Jason said.

Thalia looked like she was getting ready to bust if she didn't say something finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Annabeth can we hang out at your house tonight?" she asked

I looked at percy and he was smiling as always but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't place."Ya sure" I said.

Thalia got a wicked grin. Okay that scared me she was up to something and I was part of it. Not good. Right then the warning bell rung and we all started walking in to the school. As usual Chiron our principle was greeting the students as we came in. Everyone calls him Chiron he insisted so that we feel like we are equals and that he's cool plus we don't know his last name. He sits in his wheelchair as our group walks up.

"Hello guys" he says.

We all say our hellos and he greets us all by name. He asks Percy if he improve in swimming and Percy says " I cut off three second on my 400 meter."

"Annabeth, how are you?"he asked me.

"Good I over slept a bit this morning though."

he laughed, "Well don't stay up to let doing home work."

Percy started to say something but I gave him a _don't-you-even_ look and he closed his mouth.

Leo walked up and he said "What up Mr. C"

"Not much Leo" Chiron said "Don't start to much trouble today okay."

"No promises" Leo said

We went to our lockers which where all righ next to each other when SHE comes up and says "Hi Percy"

Percy turns his head a little and greets Rachel "Hey"

"You did great Friday you were so fast in the water."

I roll my eyes Rachel Elizabeth Dare as always try to flirt with Percy. Shes the richest girl at Goode and I hate to admit it but shes really good at art, but she is also the meanest girl and she hates me because I'm Percy's best friend. I cant stand her flirting anymore and I say bye to Percy and head off to class.

Percy's POV

The moment I heard her voice I curse silently Rachel has a thing for me and well I don't like her back. Don't get me wrong she's cool and all she's just not the girl I love. I go on auto pilot as she talks to me I turn to see Annabeth closing her locker she say bye and heads of to class I watch her as she walk she is so beautiful in every way. I love everything about her from the way way she laughs to they way her brow scrunch together when she concentrates really hard. She has the most beautiful gray eyes and her hair is so soft. She's my Wise girl.

As she disappears I focus on Rachel. Shes looking at me questioningly.

"Sorry what did you say I zoned out for a minute." I said

She smiled as she said, "I asked if you where doing anything after school today. If not we could maybe hang out."

"Oh actually ya I am doing something my friends and I are hanging out at Annabeth's tonight. Sorry though." I didn't lie. "Well I'm off to class I guess I'll see you later" I said I closed my locker and went to American 2 hopefully Annabeth save me a seat.

 _~Time skip~_

30 minutes later I was in Mrs. Gomez's class seating behind Annabeth we were watching _Remember the Titans_ and well I was playing with Annabeth hair. It was so curly. And well I liked it it smelled really good like strawberries. I glance to side and I saw Luke looking at her and at that moment I realized I don't want any other guy to play with her hair or hold her in his arms I was going to tell her tonight the way I feel about her. Annabeth whispered something to me right then.

"What do you think Thalia wants us to hang out for?" she asked

"I don't know but she's up to something though."

she paused for a moment and then said "What did Rachel want?" it caught me by surprise.

"She asked me if I was free tonight and I told her that I was hanging out with you. Why?"

"Oh" even though she was face forward I could tell she was smiling as she said that. And with that I smiled too and I continued to play with her hair.

 _~Time Skip~_

The bell rung and signaled that it was the end of school. I left the gym and headed straight to Annabeth's truck. When Jason walk up beside me "So when you gonna tell her?" he asked

Jason knew how I felt About Annabeth and has been on my case about telling her how I feel for weeks.

"I'm gonna tell her tonight." I said

"Good, you guys are good for each other."

We got to the parking lot and Piper waved at us from Jason's car.

"See you in a little bit, Dude." and he walked to Piper.

I smiled and shook my head I turn to look toward Annabeth's car and find that she's there talking to Luke. As I'm walking up I hear the last bit of their conversation.

"I like you Annie please go out with me." She hated being called Annie and I could see she scrunched her face up as he said it.

"I'm sorry Luke no"

"Why not? Is there another guy?"

"Number one I hate being called Annie. Number two You're a player Luke. I will not just be your girlfriend of the week. Number three so what if this is another guy even if there wasn't I would still say no."

I get close enough that Annabeth noticed me coming. "Hey, Percy the truck is open"

I piont my finger as if to say _I gotcha_ and I pass by Luke with a smirk on my face. He frowned at that. As I open the door I hear him say "You'll reget saying no, Annabeth Chase"

"I don't think I will Luke" she walked away to her door and got in as I did.

I looked at her as she started the truck. "what happened there?" I asked

She looked at me as she pulled out of her spot "Nothing. You ready for tonight?"

I smiled and we jammed to the radio as _Wild At Heart_ played and we sang to it at the top of our lunges.

 **That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it Wild at heart is by Gloriana. So please review in the comment and if you have any song idea my ears are open luv ya'll night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy I'm gonna keep this short and simple love ya'll enjoy chapter three.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth pulls into her drive way and put the truck in park. We get out and head into her house. I stop her just before we go in "Before everybody gets here can you please sing me your song. I love hearing your song they're so good"

She hesitated before she said "Go and get your guitar and I'll sing it for you."

We head into her house and she stops to tell her mom that our friends are coming over to hang out tonight. I continue up to her room and go over to her balcony. Ever since 6th grade the tree that we climb to each other balcony's is my favorite its a big oak that is always sturdy. I climb over her railing and on to the tree and head over to my house I get to my room and go in. I drop my book bag off and grab my guitar. Before I go back over to Annabeth's go down stairs to see my mom. My mom Is pretty awesome I can tell her anything and she's always there for me. When I get down stairs my mom hugs me and give me a giant cookie tin "For you and Annabeth. Try not to spend the night again, but it it looks like you will just call me and let me know."she said.

"Thanks Mom, love you"

"Are you going to tell her soon?"

I blushed at that and headed back upstairs to my room to go to Annabeth's. I make the trip back to her balcony and I open her doors. She looks up at me from the floor . She grins "'bout time you got back you ready" I sit down beside her and tune up. She shows me the melody she wants me to play while she sings.

 _Jump Then Fall_

 _I like the way you sound in the Morning_

 _we're on the phone and with out a warning_

 _I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

 _I like the way I can't keep my focus_

 _I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

 _I hear the words but all i can think is we should be together_

 _every time you smile, I smile_

 _every time you shine, i'll shine for you_

 _Whoa i'm feeling you baby_

 _don't be afr_ _ai_ _d to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

 _baby i'm never gonna leave you_

 _say that you wanna be with me too_

 _cause i'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

 _well I like the way your hair fall in your face_

 _you got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_

 _oh i've never been so wrapped up honey_

 _I like the way your everything I ever wanted_

 _I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer_

 _take a deep breath and jump then fall_

 _cause every time you smile, I smile_

 _and every time you shine, I shine for you_

 _whoa i'm feeling you baby_

 _don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

 _baby i'm never gonna leave you_

 _say that you wanna be with me too_

 _cause i'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

 _the bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

 _i'll catch you, i'll catch you_

 _when people say things that bring you to your knees, i'll catch you_

 _the time is gonna come when your so mad you could cry_

 _but i'll hold you though the nigh until you smile_

 _whoa I need you baby_

 _don_ _'_ _t be_ _afraid_ _please jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

 _baby i_ _'_ _m never gonna leave you_

 _say you wanna be with me too_

 _cause i'm gonna stay though it all so jump then fall_

 _jump then fall baby_

 _jump then fall into me, into me_

 _and every time you smile, I smile_

 _and every time you shine, i'll shine_

 _and every time you're here baby i'll show you_

 _i'll show you you can jump the fall_

 _jump then fall_

 _jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

I strum the last cord of the song and look at her and wonder who she wrote it for and if it's for the other guy she was talking about with Luke.

"That was amazing you are so talented. Thanks for showing my the cord so I could play with you."

"I'm not that talented and you're the one who taught me how to play so I should thank you."

"We make a good team don't we."

"Ya we do."

"Wise girl, can I ask who you wrote if for?"

"Um, no one really it just came to me"

"Oh Okay"

"Wanna here another one. We still have a few minute till the others get here."she said be for the silence could get awkward.

"Ya, sure" I knew she was lying she wrote that song for someone but she just won't tell me who. She show me the other melody for the next song.

 _I'd Lie_

 _I don't think that passenger seat_

 _has ever looked this good to me_

 _He tells me about his night_

 _I count the colors in his eyes_

 _Don't ever fall in love_

 _He swear, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

 _I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

 _And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

 _he tells a joke, I fake a smile_

 _But I know all his favorite songs_

 _And I could tell you_

 _his favorite color's green_

 _he loves to argue_

 _born on the seventeenth_

 _His sister's beautiful_

 _he has his father's eyes_

 _and if you ask me if I love him_

 _I'd lie_

 _he looks around the room_

 _innocently overlooks the truth_

 _Shouldn't I like your walk_

 _Doesn't he know that i've had it_

 _memorized for so long_

 _He sees everything in black and white_

 _never let nobody see him cry_

 _I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

 _and I could tell you_

 _his favorite color's green_

 _he love to argue_

 _born on the seventeenth_

 _his sister's beautiful_

 _he has his father's eyes_

 _and if you ask me if I love him_

 _I'd lie_

 _he stands there,_

 _then walks away_

 _my god, if I could only say_

 _i'm holding every breath for you_

 _He'd never tell you,_

 _but he can play guitar_

 _I think he can see through_

 _everything but my heart_

 _First thought when I wake up_

 _is My God, he's beautiful_

 _So I put on my make up and_

 _pray for a miracle_

 _Yes i could tell you_

 _his favorite colors green_

 _he love to argue_

 _Oh, and it kills me_

 _his sister's beautiful_

 _he has his fathers eyes_

 _and if you ask me if I love him_

 _if you ask me if I love him_

 _i'd lie_

We finish the song and all I can think is that she can sing like a nightingale. She caught me looking at her and blushes. I smile and so does she. Then the door opens and in comes Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico.

 **That's it for this chapter. To songs were _Jump then fall_ and _I'd Lie both by Taylor Swift. Don't worry not all the songs will be by her. I do like other bands. They're coming just wait ok. I love ya'll so much. Remember review and follow. Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. peace.**

Annabeth's POV 

As soon as the door opened I hide my song book under my bed, only Percy knew about it. I didn't want the others to know about it because I don't think they would understand my dream. Percy understands it and supports me. That's another thing that makes me love him so much. I's the reason why I haven't stopped writing and singing. Even when I want to give up, Percy won't let me.

When Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico get settled on the floor in a circle Thalia speaks up. "So I know all you guys believe I'm up to something right?"

We all nod our heads and Hazel says, "So go ahead and tell us. We all know you're going to anyway."

"You're sarcasm is noted." Thalia says, "But I have an idea."

"Oh gods" I said, "Not again."

"This isn't another protest rally against barbies, is it?"asked Piper

"No it's not it's better" she said

"We are not getting tattoos that say 'death to barbie,' sis" Jason says.

"Guy's it has nothing to do with barbies!" Thalia shouted.

"Is it about how to get all da ladies Leo time" said Leo

Thalia looked at him, "Seriously...No."

"Then what?" Frank asked tiredly

Percy looked at me then back at Thalia, "Come on cuz just tell us."

Thalia smiled and after she took a breath, "Do you guys remember the announcement on Monday about the battle of the bands?"

We all chorused in yea's and nodded. "Well I want us to enter"

Frank snorted, "You're funny, we're not a band"

"Not yet but we can form one we all play instruments. I mean Jason plays bass like a god, Leo is amazing on drums, Frank, Percy, and I are beast on guitar, Pipers great on the electric violin, and Annabeth is a goddess on piano and Hazel and Nico both also play bass. Guys we can do this."

Leo smiles, "I say we do it, who knows it could be fun."

"Ya but who's gonna sing, I know I can't" Hazel said

Piper spoke up, "I can sing and so can Jason, Leo and Percy."

Nico piped up,"but what are we gonna sing? Covers everybody's gonna do that. If we want to when the record deal we're gonna need something original and I don't know anybody who writes."

The fact that Nico was on board with this idea scared me. I turned my head at Percy and saw that he was looking at me and had his thinking face on. I started to say to him " _don't even think about it"_ he told everyone "Hey guys Annabeth writes, shes amazing, like better than Taylor Swiftnot to mention that she sing like an angle too and also play guitar."

I slapped my hand against my face _why me_ I thought.

"Annabeth is that true, do you do all that?" Thalia asked

I could deny it but I nodded my head, "Yea, I do."

"Can we hear one?"asked Piper

I pulled out my song book and flipped to one and showed it to Percy. He already knew the melody to it and he began to play. After the first few cords I began to sing.

 _Double Take_

 _Flip a switch_

 _Turn on the Lightning_

 _Get it right_

 _Show 'em how it's done_

 _Free it up_

 _No matter how you dress that song_

 _Girl, you know_

 _You got a number one_

 _Go with it_

 _you got 'em where you want 'em_

 _Drop the beat_

 _They need to hear your sound_

 _Play it up_

 _It's coming down to you right now_

 _They wanna know, know, know_

 _your name, name, name_

 _They want the girl, girl, girl_

 _with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_

 _your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em_

 _do a double take_

 _make em' do a double take_

 _Yeah, Yeah_

 _This could be_

 _An over night sensation_

 _you and me_

 _tearin' up the floor_

 _Let it go_

 _this part is up to you right now_

 _They wanna know, know, know_

 _your name, name, name_

 _They want the girl, girl, girl_

 _with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_

 _your way, way, way_

 _You got a make, make, make 'em_

 _do a double take_

 _make em' do a double take_

 _Wanna know, know, know,_

 _your name, name, name_

 _They want the girl, girl, girl_

 _with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_

your way, way, way

 _You got a make, make, make 'em_

 _do a double take_

 _make em' do a double take_

 _Make 'em do a double take_

 _uh_

 _go_

 _They wanna know, know, know_

 _your name, name, name_

 _They want the girl, girl, girl_

 _with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_

 _your way, way, way_

 _You got a make, make, make 'em_

 _do a double take_

make em' do a double take

 _Wanna know, know, know,_

 _your name, name, name_

 _They want the girl, girl, girl_

 _with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_

your way, way, way

 _You got a make, make, make 'em_

 _do a double take_

 _make em' do a double take_

They all clapped I blushed. "Um, i'm gonna go get some water." I left the room and went down stairs, into the kitchen. As I was filling up the glass I heard someone come up behind me and I turn around.

"Hey" Percy said

"Hey"

"Why'd you run out of there so fast?"

"I don't know. I mean I know we can make a great band but what if i'm not good enough or my songs aren't? If we don't win, I don't know what I would do if I got so close to my dream and then find out I wasn't good enough. What do I do then, Percy?"

I looked up at him. And he smiles down at me. "Annabeth you are more than good enough and if they can't see how amazing you are then they're idiots. And if we don't win then we try again I won't give up on you. I love you to much for that to happen."

My jaw dropped at that. I must have heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

Percy smiled, "I said 'I love you' Annabeth"

"You. But. As. As a friend or...?"

"No, like i'm IN love with you"

"You're messing with me and it isn't funny" I couldn't believe it. There is no way that it's true.

"Ha ha, yes, it is Wise girl. I love you and i'll prove it." then he kissed me. And he was goood. Everything fell into place and I felt like I was flying. It felt like a few seconds but it was ten minutes apparently, because Piper came down the stairs and ruined it.

"hey what's taking you guys so lo-" she stopped when she say us kissing. Percy and I pulled away and looked at her like a deer caught in head lights.

"You guys were just-"she stuttered and Percy grinned at her, while I blushed. She grinned back at Percy, "YES!" she scream at the top of her lungs. She run back up the stairs and Percy turn and looked at me shaking his head.

'SO do you wanna tell me who those songs were about."

I blushed "You both of them I altered the second one though so you wouldn't know the green was blue the 17th was the 18th and your sister was suppose to mean your mom."

he smiled and took my hand, "Come on Wise girl lets get back up there."

"hey hang on" I pulled on his arm "I've

got to more song to show them one I need you to sing with me I just never though that you might and the other well it might just win us the contest"

Percy nodded, "Okay"

And with that we headed back up stairs. We enter the room hand in hand. Everyone looked at us with grins on their faces.

"Um, guys i've got two more songs to share with you, if you want to hear them."

They all nodded yes. So Percy and I went and sat back down he grabbed his guitar and I showed him the first song that I wanted to share.

 _It girl, It boy_

 _Italics- Annabeth;_ _ **Bold Italics- Percy;**_ _ **Both plus underline- both**_

 _ **oh yeah..**_

 _ **ooh**_

 _i've been looking under rock and breaking locks_

 _just trying to find ya_

 _i've been like a maniac insomniac_

 _five steps behind ya_

 _tell them other boys_

 _they can hit the exit, check please_

 _'cause I finally found the boy of my dreams_

 _much more than a Grammy Award_

 _that's how much you mean to me_

 _ **you can be my it girl**_

 _ **you're my greatest gift girl**_

 _ **loving you could be a crime**_

 _ **crazy how we fit girl**_

 _ **this is it girl**_

 _ **give me 25' to life**_

 _ **I just wanna rock all night long**_

 _ **and put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

 _ **you could be my it girl**_

 _ **you're my greatest hit girl**_

 _ **let my play it loud**_

 _ **let me play it loud like**_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _ **let me play it loud**_

 _ **let me play it loud like**_

 _oh oh oh_

 _oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _ **let me play it loud**_

 _ **you cant help but turn them heads**_

 _ **knocking them dead**_

 _ **dropping like flies around ya**_

 _ **if I get your body close not letting go**_

 _ **hoping you're about to**_

 _ **tell them other guys they can lose your number**_

 _ **you're done**_

 _ **they don't get another shot cause you're**_

 _ **love drunk**_

 _ **like a TV show playing reruns**_

 _ **every chance I get**_

 _ **i'ma turn you on**_

 _you can be my it boy_

 _you're my greatest gift_

 _loving you could be a crime_

 _crazy how we fit boy_

 _this is it_

 _give me 25' to life_

 _ **I just wanna rock all night long**_

 _ **and put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

 _you could be my it boy_

 _you're my greatest hit boy_

 _let my play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh oh oh**_

 _let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 _ **oh oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh oh oh**_

 _can't seem to stop you running running_

 _through my through my_

 _mind mind_

 _just keep it coming coming_

 _till I make you mine mine_

 _ **you've got that something something**_

 _ **I wanna be with girl**_

 _I wanna be with boy_

 _ **you're my greatest hit girl**_

 _you're my greatest hit boy_

 _ **just say this is it girl**_

 _hey baby_

 _ **don't you know you're mine**_

 _you can be my it boy_

 _you're my greatest gift_

 _loving you could be crime_

 _ **it's crazy how we fit girl**_

 _ **this is it**_

 _ **cause you're my it girl**_

 _I just wanna rock all night long_

 _ **all night long**_

 _and put you in the middle of my spotlight_

 _you can be my it boy_

 _ **you can be my it girl**_

 _you're my biggest hit boy_

 _let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 _oh oh oh_

 _oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 _ **oh oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **let me play it loud**_

 _ **let me play it loud like**_

 _ **oh oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh**_

 _ **oh oh oh oh**_

 _let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

We finished the song and every one clapped.

"You two sound great together" said Leo

"And you're the perfect couple" Piper says

Percy an I blush so I changed the topic, "Are you guys gonna gush over me and Percy being a couple or do you wanna hear the song that will win us the battle and the record label?"

"Let's hear the song" Nico said

I showed Percy the song and ask id he remember the gist of it and he nodded ya so we started.

 _Here's To Never Growing Up_

 _Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
_

 _Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change  
_

 _Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

 _Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young  
_

 _Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa oh whoa here's to never growing up  
_

 _We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change  
_

 _They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change  
_

 _Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young  
_

 _Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
_

 _Oh whoa oh whoa here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa oh whoa here's to never growing up  
_

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
_

 _Ohhhhhhh  
_

 _Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
_

 _Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa oh whoa here's to never growing up  
_

 _Oh whoa oh whoa (raise your glass and say)  
Here's to never growing up _

Everyone whopped and hollard and clapped. I blushed. "it's OK if you didn't like it" I said laughing

"Are you kidding we love it that will definitely let us win" Thalia said

"when should we start practicing" asked frank

 **So that's it for this chapter. The songs I used for this chapter are _Double Take_ by Ross Lynch, _It Girl/It Boy cover_ by Nightcore, and _Here's to Never Growing Up_ by Avril Lavigne. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the new chapter hope you like it. Also I need some ideas for other bands names I've got one in mind but I need some others. Thanks, just post your ideas in the comment section.**

Annabeth's POV

After everyone left I sat on my bed thinking about the battle. There were four rounds, so that meant I needed to write thee more amazing songs. How do I even write songs that could beat all the other bands in the computation. How am I gonna do any of this. Just then Percy walked in to my room.

" 'kay I talk to my mom. She's okay with me staying the night and helping you with songs..." he drifted of when he looked at me. "What's wrong wise girl?"

I know I can't lie to him, he'll see right though it. So I go ahead and tell him what's been going though my mind. "I just don't know if I can do this. What if I'm not good enough? Percy, what do I do then?"

"Annabeth, don't worry about it so much you are an amazing writer. Anything you have ever written is enough to top every music chart in the world. I believe in you. So how about we get started, ok?"

I nod. He's right. I just need to believe in myself too. "Okay."

 _`~Time skip~_

"Ok, so what should the song be about." I asked

"I don't know you're the song writer" Percy says.

"Right," then I got an idea. At least something to get the juices flowing smiled and took the guitar from Percy and played what popped into my head.

 _Next Boyfriend_

 _I thought I knew you from somewhere  
Right when you walked through the door  
So, please forgive me for staring  
It's driving me crazy where I've seen you before  
Maybe it's the white t-shirt that you're wearing  
The danger in your eyes or your fingers in your hair  
It's a pretty small town, it's coming to me now  
Whoa, I just figured it out_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend  
I can't believe how much you act like him  
You and me, we'd be unbelievable  
And I'm available  
No, I don't think it's a coincidence  
I put it all together, it makes sense  
Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been  
You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _You should probably come over  
Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine  
I'll probably give you my number  
And you can call me anytime  
I hope you like red lips, driveway kissing  
'Cause if you want it baby, that's what you'll be getting  
Every night, all of the time  
Whoa, I hope that's alright_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend  
I can't believe how much you act like him  
You and me, we'd be unbelievable  
And I'm available  
No, I don't think it's a coincidence  
I put it all together, it makes sense  
Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been  
You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _Next boy, next boyfriend  
You look a lot like my next boyfriend  
Next boy, next boyfriend_

 _I thought I knew you from somewhere  
Right when you walked through the door_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend  
I can't believe how much you act like him  
You and me, we'd be unbelievable  
And I'm available  
No, I don't think it's a coincidence  
I put it all together, it makes sense  
Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been  
You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _Next boy, next boyfriend  
You look a lot like my next boy, next boy, next boyfriend  
Next boyfriend  
You look a lot like my next boyfriend _

I smiled as I finished the song. Percy looked shocked.

"Did you just come up with that right off the top of your head?"

I laughed and nodded "Yea, I though it might could get our creative juices flowing so we can right something that will win."

Percy shook his head as he took the guitar back and started to strum something and I started to sing what came to my head.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night" I wrote that down and other lyrics popped into my head. and I wrote those down too and kept going. After I a few minutes I had finish the song and I took Percy's guitar again and I looked up at his confused expression. I started playing the melody he had been playing and started to sing.

 _What Dreams Are Made Of_

 _Hey now, hey now!  
Hey now, hey now!_

 _Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling I go  
Oh, oh, oh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart  
I know what this is_

 _Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

 _Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now  
It's you and me, yeah_

 _Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

 _Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the skies  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
When I see you smiling I go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor_

 _Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
Dreams...  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of_

 _What dreams are made of_

Percy clapped and smiled, " That one is defiantly one we need to show them. You got another up your sleeve" I smiled and nodded. I handed him back the guitar.

"Play something a little up beat but not as fast" I asked him and he did so and I sung what came to mind and wrote it down as I went.

 _I Guess We're Cool_

 _There's something about how you look at me  
I can tell that you're for real  
My heartbeat pounds and my head spins round  
Is this how forever feels?_

 _Gonna take a chance, gonna take your hand  
Gonna let the real me show  
Baby just sit back and try not to laugh  
There's a few things you should know_

 _I'm gonna get jealous  
I can get moody when my hair's a mess  
And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh  
I'm gonna ask all about your ex  
Gonna be late cause I can't choose which dress  
These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh  
And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you  
And if you'll always have my back I guess we're cool_

 _If I've learned one thing you should never bring  
Any secrets into love  
Cause the things you hide they build up inside  
And I don't want that for us  
I'm a little scared cause I wanna share  
The best of me with you  
But along with that comes a few red flags  
You should know what you're getting into_

 _I'm gonna get jealous  
I can get moody when my hair's a mess  
And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh  
I'm gonna ask all about your ex  
Gonna be late cause I can't choose which dress  
These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh  
And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you  
And if you'll always have my back I guess we're cool_

 _Yeah yeah, put my heart out on the table  
Yeah yeah, and you didn't run away  
Yeah yeah, love me if you're able_

 _Even though I get jealous  
I can get moody when my hair's a mess  
And I cry over nothing, oh oh, oh oh  
I'm gonna ask all about your ex  
Gonna be late cause I can't choose which dress  
These are things I must confess, oh oh, oh oh  
And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you  
Glad I got this off my chest, so are we cool?_

After I finished Percy gave me a thumbs up "That's amazing"

I smiled "I got something else"

He started to strum again and we repeated the process again. I started to sing.

 _Boyfriend_

 _I see you with him and I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair, like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you plan  
Da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da  
You think you're clever, but I've got something better  
My guy, he texts me letters, spelling "T.G.I.C."  
And only I know, only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy_

 _No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not_

 _You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict  
So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely_

 _I see you flirting, but his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning how a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da  
So put your hips back in check and try never to forget  
My guy, you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you, no no_

 _No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you're not_

 _You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict  
So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely_

 _Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, no  
Oh, oh no, oh_

 _Do you really think you had a chance with him?  
Is your perception of this that ignorant?  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?  
You should know by know_

 _No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you ain't ever gonna steal me, girl  
No, you're not  
No, you're not  
No, you ain't ever gonna steal me, girl_

 _You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
(No, you're not)  
No way, no way, no how  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
(No, you're not)  
No matter how you work it  
(No, you ain't ever gonna steal me, girl)  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict  
So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely_

Percy grinned "Who was that a message for?"

"Rachel" I said simply and started writing lyrics for another song. I started playing a tune and singing.

 _Make It In America_

 _Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

 _Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America_

 _And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America_

 _I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

 _I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America_

 _I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

 _See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America_

 _I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

 _I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America_

 _I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that_

 _I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

 _I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America _

Percy started humming something as I finished the song. He took my book and started writing I started helping him with the duet. When we finished writing he picked up the guitar and played as we sung.

 _Change A Thing (Annabeth- italics, P_ ercy- normal, **Both- bold)**

 _It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out_  
(She's serious)  
 _He makes me want to pull all my hair out_  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
 _Like he doesn't even care_  
(Like she doesn't even care)

 **You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**

 _Like fire and rain_ (Like fire and rain)  
 _You can drive me insane_ (You can drive me insane)  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 _We're Venus and Mars_ (Venus and Mars)  
 _We're like different stars_ (like different stars)  
 **You're the harmony to every song I sing** **  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

She's always trying to save the day  
Just want to let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change

[Demi (Joe:)]  
 _Why does he try to read my mind?_  
(I try to read her mind)  
 _It's not good to psychoanalyze_  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
 _That's what all of my friends say_  
(That's what all of my friends say)

 _You_ **,** me **  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**

_Like fire and rain_ (Like fire and rain)  
 _You can drive me insane_ (You can drive me insane)  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 _We're Venus and Mars_ (Venus and Mars)  
 _We're like different stars_ (like different stars)  
 **You're the harmony to every song I sing** **  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

When I'm yes, she's no  
 _When I hold on, he just lets go_  
 **We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**

 _Like fire and rain_ (Like fire and rain)  
 _You can drive me insane_ (You can drive me insane)  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 _We're Venus and Mars_ (Venus and Mars)  
 _We're like different stars_ (like different stars)  
 **You're the harmony to every song I sing** **  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 _We're Venus and Mars_ (Venus and Mars)  
 _We're like different stars_ (like different stars)  
 **But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing**

Percy and I smiled at each other. "Okay now that had got to be about our friendship and more, right"

I nodded, "Yea that's us right there" I started thinking "I think I got one more brewing" I picked up the guitar, "write down what ever I sing ,ok"

 _Stronger_

 _You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 __

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_ _  
_ _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_ _  
_ _In the end_ __

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller_ _  
_ _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ _  
_ _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_ __

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller_ _  
_ _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ _  
_ _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter_

 __

 _(When I'm alone)_

I finished the song and looked at Percy. He smiled. "Do you think that's enough options to vote on tomorrow" I asked

"More than enough." he looked at the clock then back at me "We should go to sleep it's midnight"

with that we got ready for bed and crawled into my bed.

"Goodnight, Percy"

"Goodnight, Annabeth"

 **So that's it for this chapter. I'm tired and I got school tomorrow so night. The names of the songs are _Next Boyfriend by Lauren_ _Alanine, What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff, I Guess We're Cool by Cassadee Pope,_ _Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt,_ _Make It In America by Victoria Justice, Change A Thing by Demi Lovato, and Stronger by Kelly Clarkson._ Have a nice night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back sorry for the wait. please review guy I wanna hear your thoughts. But heres the next chapter.**

Percy's POV

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

Annabeth and Piper just finish sing the last line from _Next Boyfriend_. And the rest of us let the last note hang. We had three days til the first round of the battle. We are all pretty sure we'll make it past the first round. We had decided to use _Next Boyfriend_ for our song in the first round, _Double Take_ for the second, _Here's to Never Growing Up_ for the third, and using _Make It In America_ for our last song in hopes that it would win us the battle.

We have been practicing for two weeks and come to find out we made a pretty amazing band. We decided to name our band _The Demigods_. I admit it's a weird name but Annabeth insisted that if we won we could be close to gods. Nobody argued with her. They knew some how she would win. The battle was in two days. We all have our reasons to win, but mine well I just wanted us to win so Annabeth can live her dream and hopefully I'll get to be apart of it.

After the night we all decided to be a band and we admitted our feelings for each other her and I have been a lot closer. We even kiss, but we're taking it slow. I don't want to rush it and take the chance of ruining our friendship. She's my reason that I don't give up on anything.

After we finished putting up our instruments Jason suggested we go out for pizza. Who wouldn't want pizza. So we all get into our cars and head to Demeter's pizzeria. As we sit down Katie Garner walks up to take our order.

"Hey guy's, what are you having today" Katie asks

"Our usual, Katie" Piper said

I was sitting beside Annabeth and I started playing with her hands. She started to smile and Piper looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

Annabeth looked at her and blushed "Um, I uh, I'm just happy with our chance."

"Chances of what? Us winning the battle or you and Percy getting married?" asked Thalia

We both blushed at that comment. I thought our chances looked pretty good on both accounts. Katie came back with our pizza and looked at me and Annabeth.

"Are you to finally together?" she asked

" To be honest we aren't ever sure but they are a lot more intimate now though."

Katie nodded, "Well, Luke is not gonna be happy. You know he is use to getting what he wants and word around school is that he wants Annabeth. You might want to watch out Percy. Luke can do nasty things when things don't go his way."

Annabeth looked alarmed. Her eyes got bigger. Luke had been constantly asking her out and each time she rejected him the angrier he got. I rapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Luke can try anything he wants to me, but if he try to hurt Annabeth in anyway he'll wish that he had never met me."I said as I smiled

"Well hopefully you beat him in the battle that might be his revenge." she said

"WHAT?" we all said

"What do you mean Luke is in the battle?" asked Thalia

"Ya, Luke and his band the Titans are in the battle. He got the most dirty playing kids in school together and they're good but not good enough to win, but that doesn't mean the won't cheat." Katie said

Annabeth started looking worried. I looked at Katie and thanked her for telling us about Luke. Thalia put her hand on Annabeths. Annabeth looked at her.

"We'll do great don't worry about him." she said

Annabeth nodded her head, but I could tell she didn't mean it.

After we ate we paid the bill for the pizza and left to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow was Thursday and the battle was on Friday. I drove Annabeth and me home. As I pulled into my driveway and parked. Annabeth and I got out and we walked to the front of the car.

"you want me to spend the night again. I'm sure my mom won't mind." I said

Annabeth just nodded. So we went into her house and headed up to her room. She just went and sat down on her bed and curled up.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff ill be right back, Ok?" I said

She didn't respond. I went ahead and left to get my stuff.

Annabeth POV

I can't believe it. I might not get my dream because Luke and his friends might cheat and win. So I did what I did best when I needed to get my feelings out and I started writing songs.

 _Mean_

 __ _You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me_ _  
_ _You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing_ _  
_ _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_ _  
_ _Calling me out when I'm wounded_ _  
_ _You, picking on the weaker man_ __

 _But you can take me down with just one single blow_ _  
_ _But you don't know what you don't know_ __

 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_ _  
_ _And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_ __

 _You, with your switching sides_ _  
_ _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_ _  
_ _You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them_ _  
_ _I walk with my head down_ _,_ _trying to block you out  
Cause I'll never impress you  
I just want to feel okay again_ _  
_

 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_ _  
_ _And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_ __

 _I'll bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold_ _  
_ _But the cycle ends right now  
Cause you can't lead me down that road_ _  
_ _And you don't know what you don't know_ __

 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_ _  
_ _And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

 __ _  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening_ _  
_ _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_ _  
_ _Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_ _  
_ _But all you are is mean_ __

 _All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_ __

 _But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah!_ __

 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_ _  
_ _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_ _  
_ _(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)_ _  
_ _And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

After I finished that song I didn't feel much better and Percy wasn't back yet. So I decided to write another.

 _Beggin' On Your Knees_

 __ _You had it all  
The day you told me, told me you want me_ _  
_ _I had it all  
But let you fool me, fool me completely_ __

 _Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention_ _  
_ _Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me  
And messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_ __

 _So watch your back  
Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_ _  
_ _I've set the trap  
And when I'm done, then you'll know what I've been through_ __

 _So oh, Mr. Player, do you feel like "the man" now?_ _  
_ _And I bet you're nervous, cause this song makes you freak out_ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me  
And messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_

 __

 _I know I'm being bitter  
But imma drag you under  
Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_ _  
_ _For what you did to me  
After you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game_ __

 _(You had it all)_ _  
_ _And one day..._ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me  
And messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_

I finished the song and looked at the clock it had been an hour since Percy left. Where is he? I called Sally to see if Percy was still over there. She told me that he left to come back over to my house after dropping in to come see her. She asked me what was wrong. I told her nothing and thatpercy was messing with me again. We hung up. Where was Percy? I got up and went out onto my balcony and looked out. Thats when I say his bag on the ground.

 **Lol sorry I had to do it. But it's not who you think it is or is it. Mawhaha you'll have to wait and see. Haha any ay the two songs that ae in this chapter are _Mean by Taylor Swift_ and _Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice._ I'll try to have the next chapter up Soon. But My second semester just started and im still getting in the flowof things . But until next time . Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back so these chapter I wrote all day long because we didn't do a lot a school today So I figured that i'd typeit up tonight and post it. You all probably have an idea about who took Percy but there is gonna be so twist coming up in the next few chapters. Also I'm sorry about the cliff hanger and I'm also sorry to say that I may have put another in. Accually no im not. Haha. Hope you guys like it please review. Thank you.**

Percys POV

When I was on the tree making my way back to Annabeth house I felt something big hit my arm, I was concentrating so hard on getting back to Annabeth that it scared me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. My back hit the ground so hard that I lost my breath and saw spots. Just before I blacked out I thought I saw Luke's face.

I dreamed that we won the battle and we were now doing a live concert. The feeling was amazing. The crowd was chanting our names, but there was one name being shouted louder than the rest of ours. It was Annabeths. I think she realizes this as well because her smile got bigger and brighter. She glowed with happiness. She looked like she could fly. I started to run up to her, but someone bet me to her and swung her around, making her laugh. As he put her down I saw his face. It was Luke. I was horrified, I couldn't believe that it was happening. She hated Luke. I kept repeating _no,_ as the image faded.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in what looked like someones basement. I realized what I saw was a dream. Just a dream. It hadn't actually happened. I heard and turned my head to see that someone was coming down the stairs. After a moment realized the person was Rachael Dare. I relaxed just a little bit, but not much. She looked surprised that I was awake, but then she smiled. I become slightly more scared then I already was.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I thought you had a concussion or something worse," she said "I need to go tell Luke, but I want to talk to you first. Ok?"

Ok, now I'm terrified. Luke I can handle. He's a guy. I know how we think and how we act. Girls... not so much. They tend to think things through better and plan before acting on something. Though some like the one in front of me, can be straight up bitches. These bitch just happens to be obsesses with me.

She tries everyday to get me to go out with her. She just doesn't seem to get that I'm not into her. I mean yea she's pretty and popular, but her personality sucks. She thinks she's better than everyone else, and she's nothing like Annabeth. Now I know you're gonna say _You can't compare on girl to another one. They're different._ I know that, It's one of the things I love about Annabeth, I also truly believe Annabeth is my soul mate. I've dated other girls, but nothing ever felt like what I feel when I'm just around Annabeth.

When I'm with Annabeth or just near her it's like everything comes into focus. Colors become brighter, things around me become sharper. When I'm with her I feel more _here_ , I feel complete. That's the only way I can put it. Rachael is just not like that.

"You know Luke just wanted to hurt you so bad that you would be in the hospital for at least a month. When he found out that Annabeth kept turning him down for you, but I got him to just kidnap you until after the battle so Annabeth would stop trusting you. So then she would finally be his." she said

I gave her a _you are absolutely out of you're mind_ look and I asked her "What's in it for you?"

She laughed "You don't know? I get you."

I tried to get up and out of there, but I realized I was tied up, but my hands were somewhat free. I patted my pockets looking for my phone. I heard a laugh and looked up at Rachael. She had my phone in her hands. Of course they took it. Annabeth was right I am a seaweed brain.

"Looking for this?" she said as she dangled it in front of my face. "As soon as Annabeth texts you, we're gonna text her back telling her that you're backing out of the band."

She left for what I guess to tell Luke that I'm awake. I needed to come up with plan to get out of here soon. I just hope Annabeth knows me well enough to know that I don't quit anything and that I would ie before I let her down.

Annabeths POV

The only thing I could think about was that it had to be someone from Luke's band. I called Thalia as soon as I saw Percy's bag and no Percy. She agreed that it was probably someone from the Titans.

"It had to have been one of them. I know my cousin. He wouldn't leave you like that especially since he told his mom he was going to be with you tonight." she said

"I know that, it's just not like Percy, but how do we find him, we have no idea were he could be." I said

"I'm on it. We'll talk to Conner and Travis tomorrow at school, but right now you go to sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning, Ok?"

"Okay"

I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. Not with Percy missing, but Thalia was right we couldn't do anything until tomorrow.

 _~time skip~_

It's Thursday today and the battle is tomorrow, but all I can care about is finding Percy. I stand as Thalia pulls up in her black Camaro. When I get in she pulls out of the driveway and we head for school. As she drives she answers the question that I had been thinking. I swear sometimes I think that girl is physic.

"The Stolls are half brothers with Luke." she said

I look at her in shock. She glances at me and smirks.

"They don't like to publicize it. They hat Luke, but you can't help who you share a dad with. Since they hate him and happen to be great friends with Percy, they agreed to help. Before you ask, Luke doesn't know that they hate him. Their dad makes them be nice to him."

I just nodded. She parked in the parking lot. We got out and started to head onto the school, but then Thalia turns and heads to the place were the smokers hang out. Well call it the smoke pit. It's basically were all the troubled kids hang out. The Stoll brothers were at the top of that list. As we walked into the pit. People greeted Thalia and looked at me like I had a second head. I whisperd to Thalia.

"How do they know you?" I asked

She looked at me and smiled.

"Well I hate math so..." she replied

"These is were you go during Mrs. Dodds class?"

Thalia laughed "She just makes me hate math more."

To be honest I'm not surprised that Thalia comes here regularly. I just hoped that I was wrong. Some of these people scare me. The Stoll brothers don't scare me, but I'm on my guard when they're around and I don't let them anywhere near my purse.

We weaved through the crowd to the back of the pit. There in the corner were the Stolls. As we walked toward them they told their friends to leave. When we reach them we quickly got to planning. Apparently they had to go to Luke's house tonight for dinner. They would see if they could find Percy or at least a clue to where he was at. Once we got everything figured out Thalia and I left. As we started to walk away. Travis stopped us. He asked me.

"Hey, Annie do you think you could find out if Katie Gardner likes me, please?"

I frowned at the nickname "First, don't call me Annie, if you do I won't ask her."

Travis just nodded.

Soon Thalia and I left and headed to class.

 _~time skip~_

I couldn't focus all day in any of my classes. I just wanna see Percy again. Thalia came and spent the night so that when it was time Thalia and I would head over to Luke's. Don't ask me how Thalia knows were Luke lives, she hasn't told me, but for now all we could do was wait.

Thalia seemed to think that I needed a distraction. So she asked if I could show here how I write songs. I figured that I do need to distract myself, so I agreed to show her. I grabbed Percy's guitar and started to write. It came easy, I had lots to say.

 _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

 __ _Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard_ _  
_ _You and I are painting pictures in the sky_ _  
_ _And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing_ _  
_ _Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_ __

 _I'm only up when you're not down_ _  
_ _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _  
_ _It's like no matter what I do_ _  
_ _Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_ __

 _Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world_ _  
_ _Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_ _  
_ _And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_ _  
_ _And you know everything about me_ _  
_ _You say that you can't live without me_ __

 _I'm only up when you're not down_ _  
_ _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _  
_ _It's like no matter what I do_ _  
_ _Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

 __

 _When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself  
Only you can tell_ __

 _That I'm only up when you're not down_ _  
_ _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _  
_ _It's like no matter what I do_ _  
_ _Well you drive me crazy half the time_ _  
_ _The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_ _  
_ _And I'm only me_ _  
_ _Who I wanna be_ _  
_ _Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_ _  
_ _With you_ _  
_ _Uh huh_ _  
_ _Yeah_

By the time I finish explaining my process and writing the song it was time for us to go to Luke's house.

 **Ok so that's it for now hope ya'll liked it. The song was _I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift._ Please review and good night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm backkkk.** **So I'm writing this in chemistry because I'm bored. Plus I didn't want to forget my idea for what is going to happen in this chapter. So this chapter is just gonna be written between my 3rd and 4th period. But enough talking here's the chapter.**

Percys POV

I didn't know how long I had been down here, but my ADHD was not happy. Luke had come down here a few minutes ago and he just looked at me with a bad look on his face. He never said a word he just stood there. He finally left when some one I think it was his mom called him and said his brothers were there. As soon as he left I started trying to get out again, but everything I did was futile, I need a knife or something. I sat there just listening to what was going on up there. That's all I could do. It felt like forever when I heard the door open and someone coming down the stairs. I assumed that it was Luke or Rachael. But I was so wrong.

Standing right in front of me was Travis Stoll. I was shocked all I could say was "what are you doing here?"

Travis smiled, "well I was looking for a clue to where you where at, but looks like we didn't need a clue. Luke obviously doesn't know how to hold a hostage."

I looked at him confused, "what do you mean we?"

"your girlfriend and cousin and my brother. Haha those girls were right." well let me get you out of here Conner can't distract Luke forever."

Annabeth is the most amazing girl ever and so is Thalia. I knew they could find me.

"But we got a problem though. Luke has his band here, so I don't know how we're gonna get you out yet."

"Well do you at least have a pocket knife or something to cut these ropes with?" I said

Travis smiled,"Always" he pulled out a knife. He made quick work of the ropes. After he cut the last rope, I stood up and stretched. I was like that for hours.

"So what now?"

"Well I just texted my brother and I texted Annabeth and Thalia to come closer to the house. We got to think of a way to get you out of here."

"Well can Conner get my phone because Rachael has it."

"Oh that was yours." he handed me my phone, "i thought it was hers"

I put my hand in my pocket to make sure my wallet was still there. Thankfully it was still there. I took my phone from him. Conner texted him back saying he would distracted Luke while we sneak out the back door.

Travis told me we would have to run through some woods to get to the car when we got out. I could do that. I had been coped up and I needed to burn off that energy. So we snuck up the stairs to the first floor of the house. I heard Conner talking to Luke and his friends. But I seem to have the worst luck, because Ethan Nakumura looked up and saw us. He alerted the others. Conner saw this and _accidentally_ knocked the hot tea on their laps and we made a run for it.

We ran down the steps and headed for the woods and ran like hell. We heard them right behind us. Travis called Thalia and told her to started the car. We finally made it to the street and I stopped when I saw Annabeth. I forgot what was going on for a minute.

"Seaweed Brian look behind you" Annabeth screamed. That snapped me out of it and I looked over my shoulder. I saw Luke and his gang. I bolted for the car. As soon as I got in Thalia floored it. I smiled thinking we had got away, but then I looked behind us and saw Rachael pull up in her car. They all got in and chased us.

Annabeth POV

We pulled in about a block away from Luke's house. The Stolls had just gone in about 10 minutes ago. I was getting nervous, there was a good chance that we might find a clue to where Percy was. If we got lucky Luke was dumb enough to keep Percy there. I didn't want to get my hopes up that Percy was here but I was hoping we just find a clue at least.

Twenty minutes after the Stolls went in Thalia got a text from Travis.

 **I found him. Luke didn't think things through. Get closer 2 the house**

Thalia texted him back. I was so happy. Percy was ok. When we pulled up in front of the house. There was a stretch of trees. A few minutes later Thalia got a call. After she hung up she started the car and told me to open the door. I did as she said and a few seconds later I saw him. As they got closer Percy stopped and stared at me while the brothers kept running. What was he doing? I looked at him and saw figures coming out of the trees.

"Seaweed brain run!" I yelled. He looked behind him and he bolted he finally reached the car and before he could close the door Thalia gunned it. Thalia looked in the review mirror.

"Oh, shit" Thalia shouted

"What?" I asked and looked behind us. Luke and his cronies just got in Rachael's car and began to chase after us. I knew she was involved somehow. Why won't she just give up. We kept driving, but we couldn't loose them. I looked at Thalia. She gave me a look, but then nodded and took a sharp left and headed downtown. She hit a button in her visor and went into a parking deck. She went to the lowest level and went through the door in the road.

After we enter it closed. They couldn't follow us.

"Uh Thalia, where are we going?" Percy asked

"To my Dad's." that's all Thalia

After about ten minutes we entered a garage and Thalia's dad, Zeus was waiting for us.

"Are you guy's alright?" he asked

"Hey dad, is there anywhere we can practice tonight?"

"Ya in the basement, the studio?"

"Thanks" we all headed inside. "I'll call the others 'kay"

Percy and I headed down to the studio. It was huge. I went straight to the piano and played a couple of notes. Then I got a song in my head. I was writing it down and didn't even realize it until Percy asked what I was doing. I showed him the song.

"It's about Rachael and how she thought see ruled the school. The only problem is the music"

Percy got up and picked up the guitar that was in there."Sing the first few lines"

I sung them and he added some guitar. "That's good, but it needs.."

"some drums" someone said

Percy and I turned around everyone was here "Wow that was fast"

"not really it's been about 30minutes" said Nico

Nico walked over to the drums and told Percy and I to start. Percy did the same thing he did before, but Nico added drums to it. Pretty soon everyone found away to contribute to it.

 _I Hate The Homecoming Queen_

 _Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble, trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She could bring you to tears  
She's got two boyfriends and three wannabes  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite  
She's number one rated but she's already jaded  
She's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz  
Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream_

 _[Chorus]  
I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

 _Non-fat, sugar free, mochachini  
She says give it to me now  
You can keep the receipt  
Drinking one after the other  
She's trouble, trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street, she's every guy's dream  
_

 _I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

 _She gets everything she asks for  
But she's somehow always wanting more  
Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble, trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She could bring you to tears_

 _I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

 _I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

After we finish the song I turned and smiled at everyone "I got another one Nico give me a beat."

Nico complied I nodded my head. I pointed my finger at Frank to give me something on the guitar. When he started playing I started to sing.

 _All The Way Up_

 __ _I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar_ _  
_ _I_ _like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far_ _  
_ _I think you're nice  
But I don't wanna waste my time_ _  
I_ _may seem crazy, but don't worry_ _  
_ _I'm just fine_ _  
_

Thalia, Piper, and Hazel started to sing with me while every body else got an instrument

 __

 _All the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_ _  
_ _I want it my way_ _  
_ _I do what I do_ _  
_ _I know what I like_ _  
_ _And maybe it's you_ _  
_ _That's right_ _  
_ _It's a temporary life_ _  
_ _It's a ride_ _  
_ _That takes you all the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_ _  
_

Everybody but Nico, Percy, and Leo stop as they repeated the first part.

 __ _I like to go out walking in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I want my rock 'n' roll to make the window shake_ _  
_ _I wait 'til three am. to call everyone I know_ _  
_ _I'm gonna bring the noise_ _  
_ _I'm ready_ _  
_ _Here we go_ _  
_

Everybody came back in as we started the chorus

 __

 _All the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_ _  
_ _I want it my way_ _  
_ _I do what I do_ _  
_ _I know what I like_ _  
_ _And maybe it's you_ _  
_ _That's right_ _  
_ _It's a temporary life_ _  
_ _It's a ride_ _  
_ _That takes you all the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_

 __

It's my life and it's a riot _  
_Come on baby, you can't deny it __

All the way up _  
_All the way down _  
_Holdin' my breath _  
_Lettin' it out _  
_I want it my way _  
_I do what I do _  
_I know what I like _  
_Baby __

 _All the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_ _  
_ _I want it my way_ _  
_ _I do what I do_ _  
_ _I know what I like_ _  
_ _And maybe it's you_ _  
_ _That's right_ _  
_ _It's a temporary life_ _  
_ _It's a ride_ _  
_ _That takes you all the way up_ _  
_ _All the way down_ _  
_ _Never look back_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_

 __

 _It's time to breakout_ _  
_ _It's time to breakout_ _  
_ _Right now_

After we finished the song we all smiled, laughed and cheered.

"Annabeth You got another" Piper asked

I thought for a minute and asked Percy to give me something that trilled a little bit and Nico added the beat. Everyone got their assignments and the end result was amazing.

 _Truth Or Dare_

 _Annabeth_ **Thalia and Piper**

 _I got a secret, I'm telling everyone  
Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play dumb  
I made a promise I think I'm ready to break_

 **Ruuuuunnnn, Ruuuuuunnnn** __

 _It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right  
And your intentions keep you up at night  
Play with fire and you are way too insane_

 **Ruuuuunnnn, Ruuuuuunnnn** __

 _But when the lights go out, go out  
We are just beginning  
And not a sound, our eyes are looking down  
Spin the bottle round and round and round and round  
_

 **Truth** _  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Was it his, now watch your heart beat beating  
_ **Dare** _Time's up, are you ready or not?_

 _So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just_

 _I feel uneasy, I feel it in the air  
It's too danger, I'm playing unprepared  
I try to hide it before I make a mistake_

 _But when the truth is out, is out  
We're just beginning  
Without a sound, our eyes are looking down  
We spin the bottle round and round and round and round_

 **Truth** _Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
_ **Dare** _Time's up, are you ready or not?_

 _So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just_

 _Well, I'm ready, so ready  
So take me on  
_ **(So take me on)** _  
You're staring, I'm so trapped  
It's on and on and on and on_

 **Truth** _Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
_ **Dare** _Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling_

 **Truth** _Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
_ **Dare** _Time's up, are you ready or not?_

 _Well, don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game _

We were all out of breath by just dancing to that song. Piper spoke up "well that give me an idea let play truth or dare"

Knowing Piper she wouldn't take no for an answer and we all headed up stairs to play. We didn't know that Zeus had snuck down there and recorded us and sent it to Apollo who was a personal friend and a major producer.

 **That's it guys hope you like did sorry for the wait. But I've been busy with school and all. So how did you like it? Let me know in the comments. Ill try to get the next one up soon. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'mm backkk. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been to busy with v-day and all. School has kept me busy as well and I'm trying to talk to this boy I like. It's going pretty well if I do say so myself. Anyway the songs in that last chapter were in order of appearance drum roll please... _I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment, All The Way Up by Emily Osment,_ and _Truth Or Dare by Emily Osment._ I was in a mood, plus I really like her songs. I know, I know y'all don't want to hear me talk any more you just want to get the next chapter. So I guess here it is. Hope you love it and if you do PLEASE review I really want to hear what y'all have to say constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean. I love you guys. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson people or any of the other characters Uncle Rick does. But if I could buy the rights I would, a girl can dream right. I'm gonna go cry now.**

" _Ya, Apollo that's them they're great what do you say weather they win or not tomorrow they get a record deal."_

" _Ok but if they win tomorrow it's gonna be fair. Thalia would have my head if I rigged it."_

Percys POV

When you hear the words "let's play truth or dare" come out of Piper McLean's mouth all I can say is run. I did not want to go though that torture again in my life and apparently neither did anyone else. I guess it was safe to say that Piper was very upset. Also we had a good excuse the battle was tomorrow and we needed to get some sleep. The girls slept in Thalia's room while the rest of us slept in Jason's. When we all were ready, Jason asked "So do you think we're ready?"

"Ya, but I don't want to jinx our chance by saying we're perfect." I said

"I think we're gonna kill it." said Leo

"I just Hope we don't screw up." commented Frank

"Guy's don't worry we go this. Let's just get some sleep ok." I said

We all said our goodnights. I hope we win tomorrow for Annabeth sake. The world deserves to hear her voice. I fell asleep and dreamed about what would happen if we won. 

Annabeths POV

We woke up Around 8 in the morning and started to get ready. We raided Thalia's wardrobe. We ended up finding that Thalia had lots of clothes that were punk that she had for Jason we threw those at the guys and went back to Thalia's room to get ready. By the time we where done I was wearing a back Pierce The Vale shirt that had an off the shoulder sleeve and horizontal rips all the way done the back., faded blue skinny jeans with a black and fashion belt sitting low on my hips, and black high tops. We straighten my hair and put a green streak in it. Piper was had her the usual way with fathers in it. She was dressed some what the same to me but she had a black tank top on that said "one of a kind" on it and black lather high heeled boots and a black and red flannel shirt raped around her waist. Hazel wore a back skater skirt with silver high tops and an off the shoulder shirt that says "more that a diamond in the rough" on it, she had silver hooped earrings in and her hair was done in a way that had it falling over one shoulder. Thalia dressed like she did every day her hair was spiky and had a blue streak in it. black lather pants with a chain. Black high tops and surprisingly a purple Nirvana shirt. We walk out to wait on the boys only to find that they were already out there and dressed similarly to us. Once we finish our make up (I know we forgot to do it) we left for the battle.

 _~time skip~_

We were in the last two rounds and he we're going head to head with Luke's band The Titans. So far they had done covers of songs and they where getting ready to do another. Rachael was their lead singer and she was good.

 _Freak The Freak Out_

 __ _Are you listening?_ _  
_ _Hear me talk, hear me sing_ _  
_ _Open up the door_ _  
_ _Is it less? Is it more?_ _  
_ _When you tell me to beware_ _  
_ _Are you here? Are you there?_ _  
_ _Is it something I should know?_ _  
_ _Easy come, easy go_ _  
_

 __ _Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate_ _  
_ _When you wait, don't relate_ _  
_ _I try to talk to you, but you never even knew_ _  
_ _So, what's it gonna be?_ _  
_ _Tell me, can you hear me?_ __

 _I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen  
I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen_ _  
_ _I scream your name_ _  
_ _It always stays the same_ _  
_ _I scream and shout_ _  
_ _So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa-oh_ __

 _Patience running thin_ _  
_ _Running thin, come again_ _  
_ _Tell me what I get_ _  
_ _Opposite, opposite_ _  
_ _Show me what is real_ _  
_ _If it breaks, does it heal?_ _  
_ _Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here_ __

 _Keep me in the dark_ _  
_ _Are you even thinking of me?_ _  
_ _Is someone else above me?_ _  
_ _Gotta know, gotta know_ _  
_ _What am I gonna do_ _  
_ _Cause I can't get through to you_ _  
_ _So, what's it gonna be?_ _  
_ _Tell me, can you hear me?_ _  
_ _(Can you hear me?)_ __

 _I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen  
I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen_ _  
_ _I scream your name_ _  
_ _It always stays the same_ _  
_ _I scream and shout_ _  
_ _So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa-oh_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa-oh_ __

 _Easy come, easy go_ _  
_ _(Hey!)_ _  
_ _Easy come, easy go_ _  
_

 __ _I scream your name_ _  
_ _It always stays the same_ _  
_ _I scream and shout_ _  
_ _So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa-oh_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa_ _  
_ _Whoa, whoa-oh_ __

 _I scream your name_ _  
_ _But you never listen_ _  
_ _No, you never listen_ _  
_ _But you never listen_

When they finished the song they got a thunder of applause. Apollo who was a CEO of a major music label that was gonna sign the winner ran on stage. "OK, OK, great job Titans. Now we have the Demigods, come on up." we got up on stage this was the last round before the mystery round. Percy began on guitar and Leo was on back up when I started to sing Nico came in on drums.

 _Make It In America_

 _Got a one way ticket down a two way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America  
Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

Thalia came in on bass while Piper was on piano and hazel started to clap

 _Faded 1985 from a stones concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America  
And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And am driving straight through America_

 __

 _I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that am not the only one  
I wanna show some skin  
Yeah, baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America  
I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America  
See me wearing a smile, even if am broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it make it in America  
I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby am born to run  
I got a feeling that am the only one  
I wanna show show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America  
I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that  
I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby an born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one  
I wanna show some skin yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America make it in AMERICA! _

When we finish the crowd screamed and hollard. It was the most amazing feeling. Apollo came up on stage. "Guy's that was amazing. Give it up for the Demigods." the crowd rawer again. We exited the stage for Apollo to introduce the mystery round. "ok so for the finale round Y'all are gonna have to sing an original song that you made up on the spot. Also it has a theme, Country." I grinned at my friends we had this I just needed a good idea, but the titans looked worried. Rachael looked like she tasted something bad. "ok so up first is the Titans. The Band got up on stage and they didn't look so confident. Rachael signaled them to go and they started up

 _The More Boy's I Meet_

 _This boy here wants to move too fast  
He sees my future as having a past  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so_

 _That boy there, well he's playing a fool  
He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool  
We'll I don't think so  
I don't think so_

 _Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
Talking about nothing in so many words  
It's not like I'm not trying  
Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _And, I, I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
He wants to pick me up and take me home  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so_

 _Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation  
Oversize pants with an ego to match  
It's not like I'm not trying  
Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me  
The warm and loyal, open and friendly  
It's not like I'm not trying  
Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

 _[x2]  
I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

 _The more I love my dog_

The crowd clapped. Now it was our turn. I hope we can top that because they did good, but I'm from the south I know how to do some country. We got on stage and I pointed at everyone when I wanted them to start. We came up with this.

 _All-American Girl_

 __ _Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy_ _  
_ _Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy_ __

 _And he could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_ __

 _And now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little  
Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl_ __

 _  
Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

 _The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem?  
Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
And daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye"_ __

 _But now he's wrapped around her finger_ _  
_ _She's the center of his whole world_ _  
_ _And his heart belongs to that sweet little_ _  
_ _Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American_ __

 _And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_ _  
_ _She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"_ _  
_ _And he said, "Honey, you oughta know_ _  
_ _Sweet little, beautiful one just like you_ _  
_ _Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American"_ __

 _Now he's wrapped around her finger_ _  
_ _She's the center of his whole world_ _  
_ _And his heart belongs to that sweet little_ _  
_ _Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl, all-American girl_

When we finished I was out of breath. We left the stage and Apollo got up, "ok so we now have the winners. So everyone be quit.

The winners are...

 **That's it for today sweeties. So for not updating in a while I've been busy and If I get the part in the play we are doing so It might take a little long but I love you guys please review for me I want twenty pretty please. And wish me luck at my auditions. I'm also sorry for the cliff hanger... who am I kidding no I'm not. But you'll find out in the next chapter. But anyway fallow review and all that great stuff. Love y'all.**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guy so sorry for the wait i've just been busy getting ready for prom and making sur my boyfriend does what hes suppose to and all hopfully ill be able to right the next chapter over spring break which is next week so expect it then again sorry ill be back soon**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait i've been going through stuff. So I got a request for a Fall out boy song so i'm gonna put that in soon if not this chaper the guys are shy on the review come on dont be shy. And Sorry for the chiff hanger... No I'm not. Anyway heres the chapter.**

Annabeth POV

 _And the winner is..._

"THE TITANS" Apollos voice rang through the place. I couldn't believe it just like that after evrything we went through, we had losed. But what was still bugging me was that their song sounded very familier. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Lukes band was walking up to sign with Half-Blood Records. I felt arms around me and I looked up to see Percy holding me.

"Wait, Hold on." I looke dtoward the voice and saw travis going up on stage. " Mr. Apollo do you have a computer I can use?" Apollo nodded and showed him to the computer that was hooked up to a projector. Within a few seconds He had pulled up Youtube and was playing the song the Titans had sung. Now that I saw who sung it I remebered I had heard it this morning on the radio. _The more boys I meet_ was Carrie Underwoods newest song. And The Titans had just claimed it as theirs.

Luke was yelling at Rachael and she looked scared. While that was happening the judges and Apollo where having a nice discution Apollo Nodded his head and walked toward the microphone. And one of the other judges walked out on the phone.

" In light of this outing I glade to say that The Demigods are now the winners of this contest as we also verified your song was your own. As For the Titians Carrie Underwoods lawyers are being contacted as we speak."

I stood in shock. Did that just happen? My friends where pulling up on stage with them. This cant be real? In just a few minutes we sign the contract for the record deal at Half- Blodd records and hurried into a limo going towards a press confrance. After we arrived we were bumbarded with questions that we answer all of us in a bit of a shock. After that we left for the studio. To record something to put out on air imeditly.

~time skip~

"I just done with him. I should have listened all of ya'll told me he was a player" Thalia said

I knew she was serious because she never addmits when she was wrong EVER. We all tried to tell her that he was just to perfect. Michelle had shown an intrest in Thalia About a month after we got our record deal and our popularity skyrocketed. Michelle was another artist but he kept going down in popularity. He saw thalia as a ticket back to the top. And he got back to the top alright and then his ex- well now girlfriend wanted him back and he dump thalia like a hot rock.

" I just want to punch his faceand ruin his life nobody uses me and gets away with it."

Oh shit. " Thals as much as I want to help you with this we are to new to start braking bad right now."

Thalia looked like she was getting ready to explode. " then how to I make him want to crawl in a whole and die."

I started to say something but then I came up with an amazing idea, "how about we deticate a few songs to him deminish his rep. While making us look good."

Thalias face lit up at that. She took my hand and draged me to the studio in her dads house. Everyody was out today but us.

When we got to the room I grabed my booked and sat down on the couch and As thalia everything about their relationship the good and bad but mostly the bad. After about four hours we had two songs.

I walked over to the piano and started working on the notes and thaila added a few other instraments to them. I ended up sounding awesome. We recorded them for later to show everybody else.

 _Beggin' on your Knees_

 __ _You had it all  
The day you told me, told me you want me_ _  
_ _I had it all  
But let you fool me, fool me completely_ __

 _Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention_ _  
_ _Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me and messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_ __

 _So watch your back  
Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_ _  
_ _I've set the trap  
And when I'm done, then you'll know what I've been through_ __

 _So oh, Mr. Player, do you feel like "the man" now?_ _  
_ _And I bet you're nervous, cause this song makes you freak out_ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me and messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_ __

 _I know I'm being bitter, but imma drag you under  
Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_ _  
_ _For what you did to me  
After you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game_ __

 _(You had it all)_ _  
_ _And one day..._ __

 _And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You messed with me and messed with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah, one day  
You'll be begging on your knees for me_

In the booth Thalia gave me a thumps up saying she was ok with it for now. With that we moved on to the next song.

 _I Love It_

 _I got this feelin' on this summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I don't care!  
I love it, I don't care!_

 _You're on a different road I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch  
I love it! I love it!_

 _I got this feelin' on this summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I don't care!  
I love it, I don't care!_

 __

 _I love it, I love it!  
I don't care! I love it  
I don't care!_

 _You're on a different road I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch_

 _I don't care! I love it  
I don't care! I love it, I love it  
I don't care! I love it  
I don't care! I love it, I love it  
I don't care! I love it _

That last song is so Thalia I could tell she loved sing it because she was dancing so much. She came out of the booth with a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait to release those songs"

I nodded "they are good. He'll be gone in a matter of weeks"

"Annie can I tell you something"

"Ya anything Thals."

"Well Do you think im too dark"

"You're kidding right, If you where anything but dark I would be scared. Why are you worried if you where to dark. Dark is who you are."

"i was just wondering if maybe I should start liking bright colors"

"Is this about Michellle Because you are perfect the way you are he's just to stupid to see it."

Thalia didnt' look convensied so I did what I did best I sang to show her.

 _Dark Side_

 _Oh-oh, no-oh-oh_

 _There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?_

 _Or will you stay? Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out, will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me? Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Like a diamond from black dust  
It's hard to know what can become if you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me? Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Don't run away, don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away, don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Will you love me? Ohh..._

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me? Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 __

 _Don't run away, don't run away  
Don't run away, promise you'll stay _

Thalia smile and gave me a hug. Im pretty sure I felt her tears.

 **Ok everybody thats it For now I wrote all this in class today so sorry if its not that good. But anyway. Like review all that good stuff see ya soon**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, Im so sorry I haven't been updating had exams and my grade were tanking and well writers block and I went through a nasty breakup. I know I sound like im making excuses but I've had a rough few months so im thinking either a really long chapter or two chapters to make up for it and you've got me all summer too. But here's you chapter.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

When everybody got back Thalia and I told them what had happened and we showed them the songs. Percy and Nico, being the overprotective cousin that they are wanted to string Mitchel up by his toes.

"Relax guys, if you're so adamant about it, I'll right a song that will be just as painful."

"Fine," they both said in unison

There that cooled them down, at least for a little while. Maybe now that Thalia has experienced the celebrity boys she'll give Leo a chance. The poor boy has got it bad.

~time skip~

I figured this was as good as I could make it without it sounding petty. I knew that the best way to get Thalia's anger out was for her to rap. We had a show tomorrow and I wanted these songs recorded by then so Thalia could perform them. I knew it was late, but I ran into everyone's room, woke them up and pulled them into the living room to show them the song. I showed Thalia the way she needed to rap her part in order for it to sound right. She started to smile that smile that made me glad I was her best friend and not her enemy. Nico and Percy also had this look (I think it's a family thing). At that point I knew I did good. Piper went upstairs to get Zeus so he could work in the sound booth and we headed down stairs.

As soon as everyone got down stairs We recorded the first two songs that I wrote for this show. They both turned out really good, but I was ready to record the special one. I instructed everyone what to do and we go started. I told Percy, Leo and Jason that they were going to get the point across on stage, but for right now just stay out of the way so they went and sat in the booth with Zeus. Next I told frank to get on drums and wait for my que. I told Nico to get on is keyboard and told he the same as I did Frank. I showed them the jest of what I wanted and told piper, Hazel and Thalia to follow me since Thalia was doing that same thing we were doing in the beginning. Thalia did her rap and we practiced it a few time to make sure we had it then we recorded it. Since Piper had better vision on how to get a point across on stage. I came together nicely.

~time skip~

We had just finished the part of our concert and were getting ready for the part where we started getting revenge on Mitchell. WE walked on stage and the crowd went wild, wow I don't think I'll ever get use to this. Thalia and I grabbed our mics and revenge started.

"Hey everybody, how do you like the show so far?" I asked. I held my mic out to the crowd as they screamed their responses. I was grinning like a maniac, yep never getting use to this.

"Wow, thanks guys, we're glad you're enjoying it," said Thalia and they cheered louder. "Well we have a surprise for you all tonight." more cheers, "Well I'm sure you guys all know that my boyfriend and I broke up this week," there were some boo's at that, "A lot of you probably want to know how I'm handling it. Well to be honest not to well because of the reason he dumped me, in all reality I wanted to rip his head off." That got some more cheers. Now it was my turn

"But lucky I was there for my best friend. I don't want her to get into any trouble.' I said.

" Turns out this low life wanted to use my rising fame as a ticket back to the top." Thalia says.

" Well when he got there he decided he didn't want this beautiful girl anymore and went back to his ex." I say

"And me being who I am, I have anger issues, but Annabeth being who she is found something way better to do to get revenge. Something more permanent and wit you guy's help it will stay a lot longer." Thalia says

"We wrote a few songs for dear ole Mitchell . We hope you like them and well…. We hope Mitchell hates them. As soon as we sing these songs they will be released one the radio AND they'll be on our next album. So you all will be the first to hear them. What do you guys think about that?" I say. The crowd cheered like never before.

As Thalia and I gave our little speech we had been walking back and forth in front, now we walk back to our places.

"Ok guys the first song were gonna sing is called Beggin' on you're knees" I said. I nodded my head towards frank sitting at his drums and he counted off and we were rollin'

When the song came to an end Thalia and I grabed our mics and walked to front and center as the crowed cheered. Smiling we whooped and we announced the next song 'I love it' I looked back at our friends and told them to hit it. Our fans love it so to speak. Thalia and I dance and ran around the stage having the time of our lives.

When we ended the song, Piper and Hazel went off stage with our mics and brought out our headsets while Percy, Jason and Leo go off stage to change for the next song. As they were setting up Thalia and I addressed the crowd again.

"So for our last song in our little revenge plan it's gonna reflect me a little more. Call me a crazy ex girlfriend I really don't care." Said Thalia

"This song isn't just for Thals, it's for all of us girls who have had that one low life ex, matter of fact all of these songs are. So every time some guy treats you wrong, or for you guys out there a girl who treats you wrong. Go crazy it's ok, but before you do ask yourself if they're really worth it. OK so without further a duo we give you Black Widow." I said

When I said that, Nico started up while Thalia, Piper, Hazel and I all start clapping and Percy and Jason come out looking like mafia bosses and under our clothes Piper Thalia Hazel and I had black unitards on.

 _ **All girls**_ **Thalia**

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Until you hate me**_

 _ **And I'm gonna show you**_

 _ **What's really crazy**_

 _ **You should've known better**_

 _ **Then to mess with me harder**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Gonna love you, gonna love you**_

 _ **Like a black widow, baby**_

As Thalia started rapping the three of us started making big circles around the boys. They started messing with Thalia and flirting.

 **This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same**

 **First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray**

 **We went from nothing to something liking to loving**

 **It was us against the world now we just fucking**

 **It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you**

 **Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you**

 **I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between**

 **By me believing what you say that you never mean**

 **Like It'll last for ever but now forever ain't as long**

 **If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song**

 **You was different from my last but now you got a mirror**

 **But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer**

 **Now sing**

 _ **You used to be thirsty for me**_

 _ **But now you wanna be set free**_

 _ **This is the web, the web that you weave**_

 _ **So baby now rest in peace**_ **(It's all over with now)**

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Until you hate me**_ **(right)**

 _ **And I'm gonna show you**_ **(show em' what, show em' what)**

 _ **What's really crazy**_

 _ **You should've known better**_

 _ **Then to mess with me, harder**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Gonna love you, gonna love you**_

 _ **Like a black widow, baby**_

 **I'm gonna love you until it hurts**

 **Just to get you I'm doing whatever works**

 **You'd have never met nobody**

 **That will do you how I do ya**

 **That will bring you to your knees**

 **Praise Jesus hallelujah**

 **Imma make you beg for it, plead for it**

 **Till you feel like you breath for it**

 **Till you do any and everything for it**

 **I want you to fiend for it**

 **Wake up and dream for it**

 **Till it's got you gasping for air**

 **And you leave for it**

 **Til then you have a cat scan and you can check your mind**

 **And there's nothing but me on it**

 **Now it's me time believe that**

 **If it's yours when you want it**

 **I wouldn't promise I need that**

 **Till I'm everywhere that you be at**

 **I can't fall back go quick**

 **'Cause this here is fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit**

 _ **You used to be thirsty for me**_

 _ **But now you wanna be set free**_

 _ **This is the web, the web that you weave**_

 _ **So baby now rest in peace**_ **(It's all over with now)**

 **Well all ripped off our outer clothes and went into "nija mode"**

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Until you hate me**_

 _ **And I'm gonna show you**_

 _ **What's really crazy**_

 _ **You should've known better**_

 _ **Then to mess with me harder**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Gonna love you, gonna love you**_

 _ **Like a black widow, baby**_

When the song came two an end the crowd roared and we all stood and smiled. As the sound died down Percy addressed the audience "Hey, everybody that was amazing right" They all cheered "Well before we sing the last of our songs, I want to do something. Something very important is coming up at our school in a month or two and well until now I was one of the last people in this group to get a date to it." As he said this, Percy walked to the side of the stage. I looked at our friends wondering if they knew what was going on and they all had smug expressions on their faces even Nico. I looked around confused and thinking _no way this couldn't be happening_. I saw Percy walking back with something behind his back and he was saying "You see everyone know that it's a right of passage to go to this event. In fact I've known who I wanted to take to this very special dance since I was twelve. I didn't know if I was going to have the courage to ask her, because I wasn't sure she liked me or not. Matter of fact I'm still not sure, but it's worth a shot."

At this point he's standing next to me again. "My other problem was how to ask her in a way that no one could ever top it. So I figured what better way than on stage after doing something she loves to ask….." He got done on one knee in front of me "Annabeth Chase will you go to prom with me?" I was speechless it felt like forever, but all I could do was nod as Percy stood smiling and hugged me. When I found my voice I said yes into his mic and he kissed me. In that moment it was only Percy and I, no crowd, no friends, just us. When we broke apart we bot smiled like idiots. Thalia grabbed Percy's mic, "ok love birds that enough in front of the our fans. We still got a couple more songs to do."

 **Ok so I decided to split it into two chapters. So in the next chapter you'll get to see the rest of the songs they sung and all that good stuff. I got the idea of the promposal from watching America's got talent last night and I thought that was an amazing idea. So I did it hahaha. Um ill post tomorrow the next chapter probably tomorrow night I don't know it will be soon though. I PROMISE. But ya Please review I want to know what you guys think about it and don't worry person who want Uma Thurman and centuries they are coming soon I haven't forgot about you.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back so in this chapter I'm gonna put the rest of the concert in it and some other stuff to. I need some more song suggestion please I want to know what you guys like. Help me out here, ok. If you guys bring in the reviews ill come up with some special chapters ok. So please, please review.**

 **Percy's POV**

She said yes, I can't believe it. Ever since that night Thalia talked us into doing the battle of the bands, I had had a hard time believing Annabeth had the same feelings for me as I did her. It still didn't seem real until she said yes to going to prom with me. The kiss we shared just solidified it. I was still on cloud nine when Annabeth started talking again about another new song that she had written for me. Now she had me confused, what song? Our friends went to their instruments and Annabeth started talking.

"Wow I didn't see that coming," she laughed as the crowd cheered "Well, this song that I wrote was for my prom date and I wrote it a few days ago. I was planning on introducing it to all of ya'll in the next few week but I guess now couldn't be more perfect." She turned to me, "So Percy, just stand there and look pretty and just listen."

I couldn't let this phase me to much so I said, "Stand and look pretty I can do" the crowd roared at that remark.

Moments later the music started and played for a few moments before Annabeth voice joined in

 _Next Boyfriend: Annabeth,_ _ **Thalia and Piper**_

 _I thought I knew you from somewhere_

 _Right when you walked through the door_

Annabeth walked behind me and let her hand graze my shoulders as she leaned into me

 _So, please forgive me for staring_

 _It's driving me crazy where I've seen you before_

As she went into the next line she started to tug on my shirts and I just followed her with my eyes, she had me paralyzed

 _Maybe it's the white t-shirt that you're wearing_

 _The danger in your eyes or your fingers in your hair_

 _It's a pretty small town; it's coming to me now_

 _Whoa, I just figured it out_

She had started walking to the front and then suddenly turned to me when she sang the last line

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

At this point I started to follow her around the stage

 _I can't believe how much you act like him_

She turned her head towards me like she knew what I was doing; she smiled as her finger went back and forth connecting us

 _You and me, we'd be unbelievable_

 _And I'm available_

Then she pointed to herself

 _No, I don't think it's a coincidence_

 _I put it all together, it makes sense_

 _Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

She went and sat at the end of the stage and crocked her figure toward me beckoning me over to her. I went, who was I to pass it up and I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

 _You should probably come over_

 _Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine_

 _I'll probably give you my number_

 _And you can call me anytime_

 _I hope you like red lips, driveway kissing_

' _Cause if you want it baby, that's what you'll be getting_

She leaned her head on my shoulder

 _Every night, all of the time_

 _Whoa, I hope that's alright_

She jumped up and took my hand in hers and led me around the stage

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _I can't believe how much you act like him_

 _You and me, we'd be unbelievable_

 _And I'm available_

 _No, I don't think it's a coincidence_

 _I put it all together, it makes sense_

 _Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _ **Next boy, next boyfriend**_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _ **Next boy, next boyfriend**_

 _I thought I knew you from somewhere_

 _Right when you walked through the door_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _I can't believe how much you act like him_

 _You and me, we'd be unbelievable_

 _And I'm available_

 _No, I don't think it's a coincidence_

 _I put it all together, it makes sense_

 _Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

 _ **Next boy, next boyfriend**_

 _You look a lot like my next boy, next boy, next boyfriend_

 _ **Next boyfriend**_

 _You look a lot like my next boyfriend_

When the song came to a close the audience cheered and Annabeth kissed my cheek. I smiled at that gods I loved her so much. Annabeth turned to the crowd and told them we had no more surprises and that the rest of the songs in the concert were ones they knew. Starting with, 'Welcome to New York'. I headed to my guitar and piper put down her base and took center stage. She was the newest to the city so Annabeth wrote this song for her and wanted her to sing it.

 _Welcome to New York_

The song started with Nico on his soundboard/ Keyboard, Frank on his drums.

 _Walking through a crowd_

 _The village is a glow_

 _Kaleidoscope of loud_

 _Heartbeats under coats_

 _Everybody here_

 _Wanted something more_

 _Searching for a sound we hadn't_

 _Heard before_

 _And it said_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack_

 _I could dance to this beat, beat_

 _Forever more_

 _The lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me, me_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _When we first dropped our bags on_

 _Apartment floors_

 _Took our broken hearts_

 _Put them in a drawer_

 _Everybody here was someone else_

 _Before_

 _And you can want who you want_

 _Boys and boys and_

 _Girls and girls_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack_

 _I could dance to this beat, beat_

 _Forever more_

 _The lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me, me_

 _Welcome to New York (New York)_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Like any great love it keeps you_

 _Guessing_

 _Like any real love_

 _It's ever changing_

 _Like any true love_

 _It drives you crazy_

 _But you know you wouldn't_

 _Change anything anything_

 _Anything_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack_

 _I could dance to this beat_

 _The lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _New soundtrack_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _The lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _So bright_

 _They never blind me_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

Annabeth and Hazel put their instruments down and went to join Piper down stage (a/n down stage is the part of the stage closest to the audience) while Thalia walked up with her power axe (electric Guitar) and launch into the next song. I knew the where gonna be acting crazy for this song.

 _All Night_

 _We always dreamed about this better life, this better life_

 _We always felt it coming all along, yeah, all along_

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

 _Now let's go walking hand in hand_

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights_

 _Make the wrongs turn right_

 _We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

 _With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

 _And it feels like we could do this all night_

 _We could do this all night_

 _Yeah, everything is alright_

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

 _It feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

 _[Beat break]_

 _(we could do this all night)_

 _Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies_

 _The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same_

 _We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire_

 _Giving a shout, let's make it hot_

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights_

 _Make the wrongs turn right_

 _We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

 _With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

 _And it feels like we could do this all night_

 _We could do this all night_

 _Yeah, everything is alright_

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

 _It feels like...we could do this all night_

 _Feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

 _All night, all night, all night, all night_

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights_

 _Make the wrongs turn right_

 _We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

 _With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

 _And it feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

 _We could do this all night_

 _We could do this all night_

 _We could do this all night_

 _Yeah, everything is alright_

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

 _It feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

As the song came to an end the girls went and pick up their instruments and I put mine down and grabbed my mic and piper pick up a ukulele. I walk the center stage.

 _Someday_

 _I follow my dreams_

 _You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

 _I'll make them believe (whoa)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

Frank came in on his drums as I started rappin

 _I never doubt my dreams always live em out_

 _Ima tell the world_

 _They gotta hear me out_

 _Just give me one mic_

 _So I can scream it loud_

 _And I just need someone that I can make proud_

 _Cause I can't wait for that someday_

 _And that someday it is coming_

 _I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me_

 _Hey Hey_

 _I wanna wish up to the stars i can_

 _I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands_

 _See myself there like a dream in the past_

 _And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay_

 _And I know that there's no limit_

 _We're pursuing all our dreams and_

 _We gon' make it_

 _And tell the world that the best is yet to come_

 _Can you hear me? Oh_

Nico joined in on his keyboard

 _I follow my dreams_

 _You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

 _I'll make them believe (whoa)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

Then the rest of my friends can in

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

 _Now that I'm older I think about it_

 _I was really having fun, too cool about it_

 _I guess mom was predicting the future_

 _She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay, Okay_

 _But now I see everything a little different_

 _The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit_

 _I'm always looking out for myself and family_

 _They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee_

 _I got it everything my mama wanted from me_

 _I got it anybody come and take it from me_

 _I got it cause it's all us_

 _I'm so close I can dream about it_

 _I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it_

 _I'm here to make a change Ima be about it_

 _I didn't come this far to stop now_

 _And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds_

 _I follow my dreams_

 _You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

 _I'll make them believe (whoa)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

 _One day I'm gonna be king of the palace_

 _When I reign there'll be no imbalance_

 _(everything will be okay)_

 _Every single day, all day_

 _You can follow me,_

 _If you wanna go,_

 _Ima take the lead_

 _I got the star roll,_

 _Twinkle in the night_

 _Like the star goes_

 _When you see us you know the next big thing!_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)_

 _Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing!_

After I finished I went and picked up my guitar as Leo went up To sing _Uma Thurman_

 _Uma Thurman_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The stench, the stench of summer sex_

 _And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes_

 _Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

 _Put your, put your v-v-venom in me_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

 _Is worth two lions, but here I am_

 _And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams_

 _But they're not quite what they seem_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

When Leo finish I swear all his little follower made a mad dash for the stage. Leo was jumping up and down whooping and hollering. Hazel and Annabeth hand to push him back so they could do their song. Hazel had come to Annabeth with her idea and what came out of it was pretty cool. Annabeth was gonna let Hazel sing it, but Hazel wanted Annabeth to sing it with her. Nobody can say no to Hazel.

 _Long Live :_ ( _Hazel,_ **Annabeth,** _ **Both**_ )

Thalia and I started off the song with her on electric and me on acoustic guitar. After a few measure Thalia dropped out.

 _I said remember this moment in the back of my mind_

 **The time we stood with our shaking hands**

 _The crowds in stands went wild_

Thalia can back in by stroking a chord and did this for a while

 **We were the Kings and the Queens**

 _And they read off our names_

Annabeth looked at Hazel and put her hand on her shoulder

 **The night you danced like you knew our lives**

 **Would never be the same**

 _You held your head like a hero_

Frank came in on drums

 _On a history book page_

 **It was the end of a decade**

 _But the start of an age_

In the next moment everyone came in

 _ **Long live the walls we crashed through**_

 _ **How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

 _ **I was screaming long live all the magic we made**_

 _ **And bring on all the pretenders**_

 _ **One day, we will be remembered**_

 **I said remember this feeling**

 _I pass the pictures around_

 **Of all the years that we stood there**

 **On the side-lines wishing for right now**

 _We are the Kings and the Queens_

 _You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

 **When they gave us our trophies**

 **And we held them up for our town**

 _And the cynics were outraged_

 _Screaming,_ " **This is absurd!"**

 _Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

 **In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

 _ **Long live the walls we crashed through**_

 _ **How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

 _ **I was screaming long live all the magic we made**_

 _ **And bring on all the pretenders**_

 _I'm not afraid_

 **Long live all the mountains we moved**

 _I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

 **I was screaming long live that look on your face**

 _ **And bring on all the pretenders**_

 _ **One day, we will be remembered**_

 **Hold on to spinning around**

 _Confetti falls to the ground_

 _ **May these memories break our fall**_

 **Will you take a moment, promise me this**

 _That you'll stand by me forever_

 **But if God forbid fate should step in**

 _And force us into a goodbye_

 **If you have children some day**

 _When they point to the pictures_

 **Please tell them my name**

 _Tell them how the crowds went wild_

 **Tell them how I hope they shine**

 _ **Long live the walls we crashed through**_

 _ **I had the time of my life, with you**_

 _ **Long, long live the walls we crashed through**_

 _ **How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

 _ **And I was screaming long live all the magic we made**_

 _ **And bring on all the pretenders**_

 **I'm not afraid**

 _ **Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**_

 _ **I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**_

 _ **And long, long live the look on your face**_

 _ **And bring on all the pretenders**_

 _ **One day, we will be remembered**_

The crowd cheered as we went into our next song which Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico and I all sing together.

 _Centuries (_ _Nico_ _,_ _ **Jason and nico,**_ **Jason,** Frank, _Percy,_ Leo, **All,** _ **Jason Percy Leo**_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**

 **He-e-e-ey ya**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**

 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**

 **The kids are all wrong**

 **The story's all off**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

 **Come on, come on and let me in**

 **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**

 **And this is supposed to match**

 **The darkness that you felt**

 **I never meant for you to fix yourself**

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du...**_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**

 **He-e-e-ey ya**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**

 **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**

 **Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you**

 **'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia**

 **And you're a cherry blossom**

 **You're about to bloom**

 **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du...**_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**

 **He-e-e-ey ya**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **We've been here forever**

 **And here's the frozen proof**

 **I could scream forever**

 **We are the poisoned youth**

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du du-du, du du du-du**_

 _ **Du du...**_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**

 **He-e-e-ey ya**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

When we finished the song I couldn't hear anything the crowd was so loud. We had one more song and it was a song Annabeth and Piper worked on together. Jason and I where gonna dance them around as they sang. Hey they're our girls.

 _You, Me and the Beat_

( **Piper,** _Annabeth,_ _ **both**_ )

 _ **Hey Hey**_

 **No you don't need a reason**

 **Just get up and dance**

 _When you turn up the music_

 _Let it blast_

 **You know we got the whole world**

 **In the palm of our hands**

 _Don't let it go_

 **Don't let it go**

 _Don't let it go_

 **Cause now**

 _You're living life out loud_

 **With your head up in the clouds**

 _ **Yeah it feels so right right now**_ , _**now, now**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **You and me and the beat**_

 _ **Go great together [x3]**_

 _ **You and me and the beat go great together now**_

 **Oooooooo**

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Go great together**_ [x2]

 _Anything can happen_

 **Any time or place**

 _From the floor to the rafters_

 **To outer space**

 **We can move any mountain**

 _Just push the pace_

 **Just let it flow**

 _Just let it flow_

 **Just let it flow**

 _Cause now_

 **Just live your life out loud**

 _With your head up in the clouds_

 **Yeah it feels so right right now, now, now**

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **You and me and the beat**_

 _ **Go great together [x3]**_

 _ **You and me and the beat**_

 _ **Go great together now**_

 _ **Oooooooo**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Go great together [x2]**_

 **When we're together**

 _Somehow it works_

 **And having real friends**

 _Makes it worth it_

 **And in the future**

 _When we both look through that_

 **Rear view mirror**

 _We'll know_

 **We had good times**

 _ **You and me and the beat**_

 _ **Go great together [x3]**_

 _ **You and me and the beat**_

 _ **Go great together now**_

 _ **Oooooooo**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Go great together [x2]**_

At the end of their song everyone came up to the front of the stage and links hands when we took our bows. I'm so glad I have these guys. I wouldn't want to share this experience with any other people.

`~time skip~

When we all got back to Thalia's house we all pretty much went to bed. For some reason Annabeth pulled me into her room.

 **Ok so I know this is really long I hope you all like it. I'll try to update soon. Truth be told I need to figure out where this is going I got some ideas. But idk. So review and tell me wat yall think ok I love yall bunches. Bye. For now. Please review I can't stress it enough if yall review I'll give yall a shout out**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait so I think I've figured where I'm going to take this story now. I'm going to make a sequel to this story, I think I'm going to take this story a few more chapters then end it. Then I'll take a break with it and work on another story or two but the sequel will come out not to long after I end this one. Don't kill me for how it ends ok, because really it's not truly the end and I'm going to hate writing it but for where I want it to go it's necessary so just stick with me.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

After we got back to Thalia's from the concert I took Percy's hand and l pulled him into my room. As soon as we were in my room I shut the door. I look at Percy and find him smiling at me and I blush. I don't even know why I pulled him in here. Ever since we all moved into Thalia's, Percy and I still spend the night with each other in each other's rooms just more often, if that were possible. We started acting like a couple but we aren't official. I had been hoping Percy would ask me to prom but I didn't think he would. And Now that he has I don't know what we are to each other anymore I haven't for a while, are we just friends or more? I don't know anymore and now we are going to prom together, I'm even more confused now.

As I'm looking at him all those thoughts run through my mind. I don't know what to say, but when he ask why I brought him in here my mind went on autopilot.

"Did you really mean it? You want me to go with you to prom?" I ask

"Haha, Yea I meant it I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" Percy says

" But as friends or a couple? Because what's going on between us …..what are we Percy?"

He laughed, " I guess we really never defined it really or said it. Ever since that night Thalia got us to form the band I thought we were a couple, I guess I forgot to ask you."

I gave him a look " Seaweed Brain, this entire time you though we were official, and you just now remember that you never asked me to be your girlfriend?! Yet you remember to ask me to prom! This whole time I've have been so confused about this whole thing." I walk over to my bed with my arms crossed.

I feel his arms circle around me "Well, I guess I should ask you." He turns me around to face him, "Annabeth Chase will you be my girlfriend?" I nod, I can never stay mad at Percy for long.

He tells me to go get ready for bed and he would be back after he got ready so he could spend the night with me. I do as he says and put on my Taylor Swift T shirt and pajama bottoms. When he got back we crawled into my bed and snuggled. I don't know why I asked it but I couldn't help it I had to know.

"Percy why me, I'm nothing special compared to other girls. You can have any girl you want but you asked me, why?"

" You don't see it do you? You are beautiful inside and out. Yea, other girls are pretty on the outside, but they're rotten on the inside. My mom taught me that. But you, you're confident and smart and amazing all the way around."

I snort " If anything I'm average. Things that I can improve "

" I guess ill have to explain this in a way you might get it" Percy get out of the bed and gets one of my guitars and comes back and sits on the bed as I sit up.

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah, I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

I blushed as Percy finished and I started crying. I hugged him and kissed him as he says ever word was true. After he put up my guitar we just talked until we both fell a sleep . I guess ill have to look for a dress.

 **Well that's it for now I know its short but I got some cookin and im also writing out the first chapters to my new stories night ya'll**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry I got a new school computer and I couldn't write on it. Oh my god I hate it so much. But lucky for me I got a brand new computer that has a writing program so I can write for you guys. Again I'm sorry please don't hate me. I don't own Percy Jackson sadly and I don't own any song that I use. So without further talking.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _Next day….._

Last night after Percy ask me to the dance in the most beautiful way possible, After Percy left my room I was in a daze. I just sat on my bed and smiled. I sat there for what felt like hours, I couldn't do anything else. When I finally went to sleep, it was in the early morning hours. I didn't have it in me to care how terrible my eyes would look in the morning.

I woke up to Piper's face and it seemed that my late night didn't go unnoticed. She asked me what Percy and I where up to so late at night. I knew she would find out later about what happened but not this early in the morning. So, I told her that he and I were just working on a song idea, which she seemed to except. Then of course she got on my ass about how terrible I looked and I was so happy that I didn't even car when she put makeup on my face to fix it. I didn't realize that that was her first clue, let alone my first mistake.

I was at my locker just before lunch when piper came up behind me and scared me by hugging me tightly and screamed in my ear, "Percy asked you to Prom! AHHHHH!" I was in shock, I couldn't say anything. Of course, I didn't have to because Piper was explaining how she figured it out. "It didn't really hit me until after class but then I realize the late night, the way you haven't stopped smiling and the no complaining about makeup and Percy's all smiles and you're both in dream land and AHHH. I can't believe you didn't tell me it's a good thing I'm taking hazel shopping for her dress so you can come to and we'll all look amazing AHHH" she finally took a breath. The mention of shopping broke my shock. I pleaded with Piper but she was on a mission and I didn't stand a chance. I sighed in defeat. Just then Leo ran up to us and was gasping for breath. "Prom _gasp_ perform _gasp_ Us." Piper and I looked at each other and screamed. When ran to the lunch room and told the rest of the band.

After school Hazel, Thalia and I met piper at her car. Apparently, Thalia let it slip that see had been asked by Leo to go to the prom. Of course, Thaila threated him with bodily harm if he tried anything and it was made extra sure everyone knew they were going as friends. Naturally Piper used her evil powers to get Thalia to come on this shopping trip of terror.

Piper ran up to us at her car and told us to get in, since there was no point in making this more painful by making Piper upset. The whole car ride over to the mall Piper was saying how we couldn't just think of dancing now but that we have to perform as well. We were on the way to superstardom and we need to look like it. I knew from that point on that this might just kill me. I looked at Hazel and Thalia and I honestly thought I saw fear in their eyes. I turned back to Piper who was smiling evilly.

An hour in to shopping Piper had found Hazels dress and we were down to Thalia and I and I have to admit Piper did a good job. The dress she had decided for Hazel was a shimmering gold and it went perfectly with her mocha skin color and golden brown eyes she made sure to find a dress that would make Hazel appear taller, I think she said it was an A line dress but I could be wrong. TO top it off she paired it with gold heels.

It seemed that for Thalia she was leaning towards a navy blue, but she hadn't found the one. Two stores later it wasn't Piper who found it but Thalia, And Piper agreed that it was the one. The dress was beautiful, it was a dropped waist and at the top it was white then tapered down to almost black. The sparkles on the dress were in a way that it made the dress look like the night sky. Piper went and got a sliver headband and put it on Thalia's head and gave Thalia so silver sandals and Thaila looked like so could be the goddess Artemis.

I didn't know that while I was looking at Thalia, Piper found my dress. I went and tried it on and I didn't want to admit it but I felt like a princess. It was a beautiful grey silver color and it brought out my eyes. I was a ballgown but it was surprising light and I was able to move like I would need to perform. I didn't want to take it off. I walked out of the dressing room to meet Piper with a green ribbon the exact shade of Percy's eyes. She tied it at my waist and I loved it even more. By the end, we had paired it with silver heels. We walked out of the mall and went back to Thalia's house.

The boys weren't back yet from doing secret guy stuff that Percy wouldn't tell me about. So, we went do stairs to the studio and recorded the song we had come up for that the mall for the dance. We thought we would do most of the singing at the prom but we would the guys play but for recording purposes we played the necessary instruments then add to tech stuff it's pretty cool.

Annabeth, _Piper,_ **Thalia,** _ **Hazel,**_ _ **All**_

 _ **Sweeter than Fiction**_

 _ **Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh  
Only sound, only sound that you hear is "no"  
You never saw it coming  
Slipped when you started running  
And now you've come undone and I, I, I, I**_

 _Seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh eh  
Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade  
Wish I could make it better  
Someday you won't remember  
This pain you thought would last forever and ever_

 **And there you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, I knew it all along  
** _ **Your eyes' wider than distance  
This life's sweeter than fiction**_

Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh oh  
All you got, all you got are your shattered hopes  
They never saw it coming  
You hit the ground running  
And now you're onto something, I, I, I say

 _What a sight, what a sight when the light came on  
Proved me right, proved me right when you proved them wrong_  
 **And in this perfect weather  
It's like we don't remember  
The rain we thought would last forever and ever**

 _ **And there you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, I knew it all along  
Your eyes' wider than distance  
This life's sweeter than fiction**_

 _ **There you'll stand, next to me  
All at once, the rest is history  
Your eyes' wider than distance  
This life's sweeter than fiction, fiction**_

I'll be one of the many saying,  
Look at you now, look at you now, now  
 _I'll be one of the many saying,  
You made us proud, you made us proud, proud_  
 **I'll be one of the many saying,  
Look at you now, look at you now, now**  
 _ **I'll be one of the many saying,  
You made us proud, you made us proud, proud**_

 _ **And when they call your name  
And they put your picture in a frame  
You know that I'll be there time and again  
'Cause I loved you when, when you**_

 **Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh**  
 _Only sound, only sound that you heard was "no"_  
Now in this perfect weather  
 _ **It's like we don't remember  
**_ **The rain we thought would last forever and ever** (forever)

 _There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, I knew it all along  
_ _ **Your eyes' wider than distance  
This life's sweeter than fiction**_

 **There you'll stand next to me  
All at once, the rest is history**  
Your eyes' wider than distance  
This life's sweeter than fiction, fiction

 _ **It's sweeter than fiction  
It's sweeter, yeah  
It's sweeter than, sweeter**_  
Sweeter than fiction

After we finish the recording we took a copy of it upstairs to the guys and played it for them to see what they thought.

 _ **So guys tell what you think. Review please please please. Follow it you want Favorite too. The song is By Taylor swift and is called sweeter than fiction. And ill be back soon with the next chapter. I only have three classes next semester so im good to go.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, IM BACK in a timely manner. For once. SO I got a song request and I'm going to do one for you. Thank God I only have one exam tomorrow. I don't own any of the songs I use or uncle rick characters.**

Annabeth's POV

All week we had been choosing songs from our album and wrote a few new one for prom. You could feel the energy we all had. How excited we were. And here it was the big night. Piper started getting us ready around twelve saying that we had reservations at 6pm for dinner. I didn't think it would take six hours for us to get ready, but we ended up using every minute of it. Apparently, Piper told our hairdresser and our makeup artist what was going on and they all got excited. By the time, it was 5:30 we had just slipped our heels on and headed toward the stairs. We could hear the boys talking in the main room. As we made our way down the stairs they got quiet. I was looking so hard at my feet to make sure I didn't fall that I didn't realize way until I looked up for a second. They were all staring at us. Their stares made me blush.

As I got to the bottom I took Percy's elbow as we walked out to our limo. He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me that I looked beautiful. That just made me blush harder. Percy held the limo door for me as I climbed in after Thalia and then he slid in next to me. With that we were off to the restaurant.

After dinner, we headed to the venue of the dance. As we walked in they had a photographer take pictures of each couple and we went in to the ball room. I took in the sight; the whole room was decorated beautifully. White gauze covered the walls and a dance floor was put out in the middle of the room and at the front of the room was a big stage, the stage we would be performing on in an hour. Percy squeezed my hand and pulled me on the floor. We danced and danced they played the classic line dance song you have to have at any school dance. We did the Wobble and the Cupid Shuffle. Which Piper, Jason, Thalia and Leo popped up beside us for and of course we did the Cha-Cha Slide. Then Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sharen came on. Percy Pulled me close and I Laid my head on his shoulder. As we spun slowly I caught a glance of piper and Jason in the same position. I was in paradise I never thought I would dance with Percy like this. It was absolutely wonderful.

They played a few more songs and soon it was time for us to get up on stage. Nico went over to make sure everything was right for our set. We had agreed that we would open up with Sweeter Than Fiction. The guys got their instruments and we started up Piper Hazel Thalia and I dance around on stage having so much fun with the song. After we finish I address the crowd.

"Hey guys, how great is this Prom?" Our classmates cheered. Piper started talking next.

"I guess that means it pretty great right." She held out the mick to them as the cheered. "Well we got a few more songs for you guys. So, let's stop talking and get this party started."

Leo counted off and the guys started playing. As the first few notes came out Thalia started talking, "So This Song we are doing now Is called Go Figure."

Piper, _Annabeth,_ **Thalia,** _ **Hazel,**_ **All**

 _Go Figure_

 _ **Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight**_  
 **Whoa-o-oh, go figure**

 _It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right_  
 **Whoa-o-oh go figure**

You have a dream you wanna be  
The center of the story  
 _ **Just when you think it's going  
You find a way to keep it going on**_

 **Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure when things got messed up**

 **You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure whoa, whoa**

 **It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away**  
 **Whoa-o-oh go figure, go figure**

 _ **You're trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
**_ **Whoa, whoa go figure yeah, yeah, yeah**

Not everything is what it seems  
It's never just one meaning  
 _When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again_

 **Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure when things got messed up**

 **You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure, whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa**

 **Did you really think your destiny was a one way street?**  
 _You gotta be ready for anything_  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

 **Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure when things got messed up**

 **You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure**

 **Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure when things got messed up**

 **You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure, whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa, go figure**

The crowd cheered we stood smiling and we switch with the guy on instruments as the got ready to sing their song. Thalia Started on the piano and Leo talk jumping around on stage. " Hey Guys well come to My House So why don't we do MY HOUSE"

Percy, _Jason,_ **Leo,** _ **Nico,**_ **All**

 _My House_

 **Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up**

Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
 _ **Cause we done this before so you come on in**_  
 _Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been_  
 **Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this**

 **Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in**

 **Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now**  
 _ **We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out**_  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
 _Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out_  
 **Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house**

 **Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay**  
 _Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed_  
 **Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne**  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate

 _Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live_  
 _ **Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in**_

Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
 _ **We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out**_  
 **Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud**  
 _Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
_ **Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house**

 _ **Welcome to my duck off the crib, the spot, the pad  
But my house is your house if you throwin' it back  
Excuse me if my home's draining the sad  
Soon as these happy faces land you can run with the cash  
Homerun, slam dunk, touchdown, pass  
Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back  
Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass  
It's my house, just relax**_

 **Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now**  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
 _ **Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud**_  
 _Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out_  
 **Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house**  
 **It's my house**

I handed My guitar to Percy and the other guys went to their other instruments. Piper can and joined me and Percy.

Annabeth, _Percy,_ **Piper,** _ **All,**_ **Annabeth and Percy**

 _Had Me Hello_

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

 _You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

 **Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello, you had me hello, you had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**

 _Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
'Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

 _You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

 **Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello, you had me hello, you had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**

 _ **Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh**_

 **You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
**So

 _ **Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello, you had me hello, you had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**_

The other girls put down there instramnets and came up to me and Piper to get ready to dance as I started the next song.

 _Annabeth_

 _Fearless_

 _I got the upper hand now  
And you're losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost the round_

 _You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough_

 _Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you in the place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it, you're afraid of me_

Thalia, Piper, and Hazel started their dance and I didn't a few moves

 _I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running and scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless_

 _I'm fearless_

 _You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
What cha gonna do?  
Sound off if you hear this_

I pointed a Racheal to let her know this was for her

 _We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless_

 _I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running and scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless _

_I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running and scared  
I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless_

As the song ended we took a breath then launch into the next song.

 **Annabeth,** _ **Piper,**_ _Thalia,_ Hazel, **All**

 _Shadows of the Night_

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

 **You said, oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself**  
 _ **I said, you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt**_  
 _Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
'Cause we got nobody else_

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
 **Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last  
** _You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight_

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

Percy does a guitar solo

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end**

 **We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight**

Hazel, Thalia and I stepped back to do the dance to Piper's song and sing some back up.

 _Life is a Fairytale_

 _Piper,_ _ **Annabeth Thalia Hazel,**_ **All** __

 _A simple form, the perfect line,  
It's coming together in your mind.  
A satin bow, electric blue,  
_ **Isn't it something?  
Just like a dream come true!** _  
A ruffle there, magenta here,  
Feels like magic in cashmere!_  
 _Pop it with a pair of neon heels!  
That's how fearless feels!_

 _Change the colors, change the lines,  
Life's whatever you design.  
_ _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh,  
Oh oh, oh oh oh**_.  
 _Choose the fabric, own your style,  
Make it sweet or make it wild!_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh,  
Oh oh, oh oh oh,**_  
 **Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a,  
** _Life, life is a fairytale._

 _A bubble skirt, a sequin top,  
A feather belt, try it.  
Well_ _ **,**_ **why not?**  
 _A different look, you're free to choose._  
 **Isn't it something? Loving the crazy shoes**!  
 _Your hair is up_ _**(your hair is up),**_  
 _You've got it down_ _**(down, down**_ ),  
You're revving up, ready to fly now ( _ **fly now**_ ).  
 **Shining from your head down to your heels** ,  
 _That's how fearless feels._

 _Yeah!  
Change the colors, change the lines,  
Life's whatever you design._  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh),  
Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh).**_  
 _Choose the fabric, own your style,  
Make it sweet or make it wild!  
_ _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh),  
Oh oh, oh oh oh (oh oh).**_  
 **Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a,**  
 _Life, life is a fairytale._

 _This is just the beginning of  
Something better than I imagined,  
And I see happily ever after_  
 **In every day!**  
 _Oh!_

 _Change the colors, change the lines,  
Life's whatever you design._  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh),  
Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh).**_  
 _Choose the fabric, own your style,  
Make it sweet or make it wild!_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh),  
Oh oh, oh oh oh (oh oh).**_  
 _Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a fairytale_ _**(life is a fairytale).**_  
 _Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a,  
Life, life is a fairytale_ _**(life is a fairytale).**_  
 _ **(Woah oh, oh oh)**_ _Life, life is a,_  
 _ **(Woah oh, oh oh)**_ _Life, life is a,_  
 _ **(You know)**_ _Life, life is a fairytale_.

We went back to our instruments as Nico came up.

 _7 years_

 _Nico_

 _Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything, I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old  
Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old_

 _I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old  
Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

Nico came back and Hazel went up with Thalia To sing a so Hazel had wrote. Piper and I hang back but we sing a little back up.

 _Hazel,_ **Thalia,** _ **Annabeth and Piper**_

 _Not Your Cinderella_

 _You walk in the room, and all the girls talk  
I guess you get used to most of them fallin'  
Down at your feet  
_ **'Cause you got the charm and the debonair down  
So tall and dark like you just came out  
Of some kinda fairytale dream**

 _Baby, you're somethin'_  
 _But I'm not your Cinderella  
You're not the one-in-a-million fella  
Slipper ain't gonna fit me  
Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

 **Oh, I'm not Sleeping Beauty  
One kiss alone won't do it to me  
Hate to be the one to tell ya  
Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella**

 _I don't know if I believe in love at first sight  
I think I might need just a little more time  
To glow and be real  
_ **So keep up the laughter and rambling on  
At the stroke of midnight, it's gonna be gone  
'Cause this ain't a heart you can steal**

 _Baby, you're somethin'  
But I'm not your Cinderella  
You're not the one-in-a-million fella  
Slipper ain't gonna fit me  
Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

 **Oh, I'm not Sleeping Beauty  
One kiss alone won't do it to me  
Hate to be the one to tell ya  
Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella**

 _Baby, you're somethin'  
I'm not your Cinderella_

 **No, I'm not your Cinderella  
You're not the one-in-a-million fella  
Slipper ain't gonna fit me  
Give my regards to Mr. Disney**

 _Oh, I'm not Sleeping Beauty  
One kiss alone won't do it to me  
Hate to be the one to tell ya  
Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella_

I come up to take Hazels place beside Thalia to sing the song she wrote for Micheal.

 _By The Way_

 _Thalia,_ **Annabeth,** _ **Both**_

 _Thank you, Mr. cowboy boots  
For making a fool of me  
Now I know not to trust  
Every sweet talking boy  
In a pair of tight blue jeans_

 **And thank you, Mr. baseball cap  
For standing me up  
You left me at the party all alone  
And that's where I met  
Mr. pickup truck**

 _How long did you think that I'd stay lonely or what  
Guess you didn't know me  
I'm good at getting over goodbye_  
 **Good thing  
I ain't stuck with you forever**  
 _ **By the way, hey, by the way  
Hey, guess who's going out tonight  
By the way, hey, by the way  
Guess who's going out tonight**_

 _Sorry, if you just tuned in  
And you're looking for a second chance_  
 **Miss you, well I didn't have time  
I was busy making other plans**

 _They say yeah, but then love is for a reason  
Kinda like you leavin'_  
 **Leaving me here, where I am  
Getting on with my life**

 _How long did you think that I'd stay lonely or what  
Guess you didn't know me  
I'm good at getting over goodbye_  
 _ **Good thing  
I ain't stuck with you forever  
By the way, hey, by the way  
Hey, guess who's going out tonight  
By the way, hey, by the way  
Guess who's going out tonight**_

 _I want you to know my heart  
Ain't broke like before_  
 **(Hey-oh)**  
 _Yeah, I don't miss you anymore_  
 **(Hey-oh)**  
 _And just in case you're wondering I've been doing alright_

 _ **And hey, by the way, by the way  
Guess who's going out tonight  
By the way, hey, by the way  
Guess who's going out tonight**_

 _How long did you think that I'd stay lonely or what  
Guess you didn't know me  
I'm good at getting over goodbye_  
 _Good thing  
I ain't stuck with you forever_  
 _By the way, hey, by the way  
Hey, guess who's going out tonight  
By the way, hey, by the way  
Guess who's going out tonight_  
 **(That's right)  
(That's right)** _I'm going out tonight  
That's right, I am [?] going out tonight  
That's right_

The crowd cheered and I could tell Thalia felt better. We smiled and waved and walked back as Jason and Percy came forward.

 _Billion Hits_

 _Jason,_ **Percy,** _ **Both**_

 _Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_  
 _You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)  
_  
 **I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
** _This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac_

 _ **Whoaaa**_  
 _Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud_  
 _ **Yeahhhhh**_  
 **Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get**

 **Wooooahhhh**  
 _That's what I'm gonna get_  
 **Wooooahhhh**  
 _That's what I'm gonna get  
_  
 _ **Yeahhhh**_  
 **Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get**

 _A billion hits is what I'll get  
_  
 **Now you can't breathe  
** _Why so quiet_  
 **No you don't believe your**  
 _Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
 **You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot** _, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

 **I'm always improving**  
 _Always on the move and_  
 **Working on my flow  
** _Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
 **I know I can be a star**  
 _Take off like a rocket car_  
 **Everyday I'm working hard**  
 _To get my name on every chart_

 _ **Whoa**_  
 _Well I know that I'll make it_  
 **Never put my head down  
** _T-t-turn it up loud_  
 _ **Yeahhh**_  
 _Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
_ **A billion hits is what I'll get**

 _Wooooahhhh_  
 **That's what I'm gonna get**  
 _Wooooahhhh_  
 **That's what I'm gonna get**

 _ **Yeahhh**_  
 _Cause I know that I'll make it_  
 **Overload the internet**  
 _A billion hits is what I'll get_

 _Call someone  
I think this is an emergency_  
 _ **Hey**_  
 **Pull the plug  
Jasons's blowing up my p.c.**  
 _Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site  
_  
 **You can't get me outta your site**  
 _You can't get me outta your site_  
 _ **You thought that I was gone**_  
 _ **Guess that you were wrong**_  
 **Cause I just wrote your new favorite song**

 _ **Woooahhhh**_  
 _Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
_ _ **Yeahhh**_  
 **Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get**

 _ **Woooahhh**_  
 _That's what I'm gonna get_  
Woooahhh  
 _That's what I'm gonna get_

Yeahhh  
 _ **Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get**_

Percy and Jason Wrote that song When we started and to see them perform it with their guitars… well it was kinda hot. Piper and I weren't the only ones who thought that either. They had lots of girls scream and crying I love you's. I wasn't jealous cause I knew he was mine. I smiled at that thought.

Percy started talking announcing the last song. "Hey Guy's This has been amazing but sadly it has to come to an end. SO for Our last song we are going to do it old school with one of our favorite songs by Elvis Presley called Jail House Rock cause Let's Admit it School can feel like prison some times."

With that we hit it.

 _Jail House Rock_

Leo, _Percy,_ Jason, **Nico,** _ **Annabeth. Thalia**_

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
 _The prison band was there and they began to wail_  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
 **You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing**

 _ **Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

 _Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
 **The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang**  
The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang

 _ **Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

Number forty-seven said to number three  
 _ **"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see**_  
 _I sure would be delighted with your company_  
Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"

 _ **Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
 **Way over in the corner weepin' all alone**  
The warden said, "hey, buddy, don't you be no square  
 _If you can't find a partner, use a wooden chair_ "

 _ **Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

 **Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake**  
No one's lookin' now's our chance to make a break"  
 _Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix, Nix  
_ I want to stick around a while and get my kicks"

 _ **Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
 _Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_  
 _ **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
 **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**

At the end of the song we let the feeling of this wash over us. WE took our bows and walked off stage. That's when I got a call from Apollo.

 **Hey guys you like? I had fun writing this, I love all these songs. And that's just scratching the surface. In order of appearance these are the artist.** _ **Everlife, Flo Rida, Had me hello Version with Olivia Holt, Luke Benward & Katherine McNamara, Olivia Holt(again), Ashley Tisdale, TIFFANY**_ _ **GIARDINA, Lukas Graham, Payton Rae, Lindsay Ell, Ross Lynch, and of course Elvis Presley. So follow review favorite got and song suggestion all take those too. See ya soon.**_


End file.
